Ahógame
by claumeh
Summary: Ichimatsu tenía una relación saludable con su hermano mayor. KaraIchi. Nsfw. Traducción deñ original smother me de rire en AO3.
1. Chapter 1

Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.  
Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías.  
Notas de traductor: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el primer capítulo traducido del maravilloso fic de rire, el título original es Smother Me, por si quieren buscarlo. Está avisado que habrá angst y muuuchos fetiches, así que disfrutenlo (?).

Ichimatsu no estaba realmente seguro de por qué o como había comenzado todo, pero habían varios factores, supuso.

El primero es que era un caliente día de verano. El segundo, que nadie estaba en casa— Todomatsu estaba fuera con algunas chicas, Jyushimatsu jugando baseball, y Osomatsu con Choromatsu estaban en dios sabe dónde. Pachinko y algún concierto de alguna idol, probablemente. Ichimatsu no era un aficionado a compartir el espacio con Karamatsu y solo Karamatsu. Está muriendo de calor y podría matar a Karamatsu si tiene que aguantar alguna de sus dolorosas frases, así que le da la espalda a Karamatsu, come un pedazo de su paleta y ojea distraídamente una revista sucia que alguien dejó por ahí.

Con el rabillo del ojo ve que Karamatsu se quita la sudadera y la tira a un lado, luego va a encender el ventilador. La brisa fresca ayuda, pero no hace mucho más para que Ichimatsu quiera morir menos.

Si no muere de calor, morirá de aburrimiento. No hay nada que hacer por aquí. No quiere hablarle a Karamatsu, pero tampoco tiene la energía de levantarse. Muerde lo que queda de la paleta y tira el palo en la basura que cruza la pieza. No acierta y vuele a la lectura.

Está aliviado cuando Karamatsu se levanta para irse. "Voy a tomar una ducha", anuncia, como si a Ichimatsu le importara, y sale de la habitación. Ichimatsu le dedica una mirada rápida antes de irse; su espalda sin camisa, brillante de sudor. Se relame los labios, imaginando clavándole sus uñas en la espalda, Karamatsu cernido sobre él, mirándolo desde arriba, con las cejas arrugadas de disgusto.

Era asqueroso, de todos modos. Los pensamientos que había estado teniendo últimamente acerca de su hermano, de toda la gente. Unos meses atrás, si alguien si quiera hubiera sugerido que Ichimatsu quería hacer cualquier cosa con Karamatsu, lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. Repetidas veces. Pero recientemente, de algún lado, su propia mente había comenzado a sugerir cosas con las que no sabía cómo lidiar.

Regresó a su revista. El libro estaba lleno de chicas con pequeñas cinturas y enormes pechos. De Osomatsu, probablemente. No le provocaba mucho a Ichimatsu, la imagen de Karamatsu sin camisa se había quedado atrapada en el fondo de sus ojos.

Tal vez podía masturbarse. Sí, eso estaría bien. No había tenido este tipo de privacidad en un tiempo. Se dio vuelta perezosamente sobre su costado, una mano aún sostenía la revista (más como una tapadera realmente) y la otra se deslizó hacia abajo con la palma en su entrepierna a través de la tela de sus pantalones deportivos.

La comisura de su labio se arqueó hacia arriba cuando pensó en lo malo de la situación. Karamatsu podría terminar de ducharse en cualquier momento, entrar y verlo. ¿No sería eso algo? Se imaginó a Karamatsu enojado, golpeándolo— dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás y golpear el piso fuertemente. El dolor es vertiginosamente dulce, y deja escapar un gemido. Presiona más fuerte la palma de su mano sobre su entrepierna, imaginándose a Karamatsu presionando el taco de sus botas ahí. Mierda, eso era bueno. Mueve su mano por debajo de su sudadera y pellizca sus pezones, imaginando a Karamatsu mordiéndolos, pero nunca lastima lo suficiente cuando lo haces tú solo. Se masturba más rápido. Sus caderas se arquean automáticamente y deja que su cabeza se estire más para atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Extiende su mano y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su garganta, apretado, apretado— siente la adrenalina golpearlo como una ola cuando su circulación se corta, siente su cuerpo luchando por respirar. Dios, sí. Esto era desagradablemente bueno, deliciosamente vil, justo el tipo de cosas que anhelaba pero era muy orgulloso— y estaba muy avergonzado— como para pedirlas.

Se está poniendo demasiado caliente y su ropa comienza a mojarse de sudor. Mira alrededor, asegurándose de que Karamatsu no había llegado, y tira de sus pantalones deportivos hacia abajo de manera de que se quedan alrededor de sus rodillas. Está en cuatro ahora, como un perro. Presiona su cara contra el piso, imaginando una mano fuerte manteniendo su cabeza ahí, envuelve su mano alrededor de su cuello de nuevo y lo aprieta mientras continua acariciendo su miembro. Ahora que sus pantalones están fuera del camino, no es lo suficientemente áspero, piensa. Además, sería una molestia limpiarlo si se corre sobre el piso. Gira su cabeza y ve un destello azul. La sudadera de Karamatsu está tirada ahí, colgando del extremo de un gancho. Su mente mareada por la excitación no se para a pensar antes de agarrar la sudadera tirada junto a él y masturbarse con ella. La fricción de la tela lo lastima justo como quiere, y su boca se abre un poco mientras se frota contra la sudadera como una gata en celo, gimiendo bajo contra el piso, el corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho mientras lucha por respirar.

Su visión es borrosa y sabe que está acercándose— quiere meterse dedos, solo dos o tres ahí al mismo tiempo y sentir el dolor mientras se estira sí mismo, pero para hacer eso tiene que dejar su cuello o su miembro. Sería genial ¿no es así?, que Karamatsu fuera el que lo hiciera, quitándole el control a Ichimatsu como se merecía. Que puta más desagradable era, masturbándose en el living de sus hermanos con la sudadera de su hermano envuelta alrededor de su pene. Babeando por todos lados como un perro. Ahogándose, literal y metafóricamente, en lo genial que se sentía. Su cabeza gira hacia un lado y se corre fuertemente, maldiciendo, sus caderas temblando mientras se derrama en la sudadera.

Suela su garganta recuperando el aliento, mirando hacia abajo la evidencia de su vergüenza salpicado de blanco sobre azul. Lo que sea, solo lo lavará, o lo tirará a la basura. Karamatsu ni si quiera lo notaría o le daría importancia, tenía otras diez sudaderas idénticas.

Se da vuelta lentamente y su respiración se corta de nuevo cuando ve la figura de pie en la puerta.

Él lo había imaginado, seguro, en algún lugar en los profundos y oscuros rincones de su mente. Pero nunca esperó que sucediera realmente, y, bueno. Mierda. Estaba jodido, hasta el fondo.

"Karamatsu-nii-san," dice, manteniendo su nivel de voz.

Karamatsu estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Su boca estaba abierta, después la cerró, pero nada salió de ella. Ichimatsu se subió los pantalones y miró la sudadera, manchado de blanco. Su corazón se estaba volviendo loco, pero forzó una máscara de neutralidad en su cara. Se puso de pie, su cabeza funcionando a toda velocidad. Solo tenía que pensar en alguna estúpida excusa—

Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Karamatsu le arrebató la sudadera, sus cejas se fruncieron con horror e ira, empujando a Ichimatsu. Es más el shock que otra cosa, pero lo golpea más fuerte de lo que quería e Ichimatsu cae al piso. Su cabeza golpea el suelo con un ruido hueco, puede sentir el hematoma formándose y está tan deliciosamente excitado. La ira se ve bien en Karamatsu, piensa Ichimatsu distraídamente. Se ve como un maldito idiota la mayoría del tiempo pero Dios, se ve atractivo ahora.

Mira a Karamatsu, pero su mirada parece perdida. Ichimatsu siente un nudo en el estómago cuando Karamatsu se arrodilla junto a él, consternado. Ugh. Karamatsu había sido el que lo había golpeado—debería reírse, o darle algunas patadas. No esto.

"¿Estás bien?" Karamatsu puso sus brazos bajo los de Ichimatsu, levantándolo hasta que estuvo sentado. Miró el piso avergonzado. "Lo siento… no quería—"

"Hazlo de nuevo," Ichimatsu dejó escapar, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose. Su cabeza aún estaba confundida después del orgasmo, al parecer.

"¿Qué?" La mirada de confusión en la cara de Karamatsu era graciosísima.

"Me masturbé con tu sudadera," Ichimatsu dijo de manera casual. "¿No estás enojado? Golpéame de nuevo."

"Ichimatsu— ¡no! Te lo dije, eso fue un accidente" Karamatsu estaba tan nervioso que lucía culpable "Solo— Solo estaba sorprendido, eso es todo."

Ichimatsu miró a Karamatsu de arriba abajo. Su cabello aún estaba algo mojado y esponjoso de la ducha. Estaba sin polera, usando nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Y está sentado en el piso, con los puños apretando la toalla, mirando hacia abajo como si fuera él el que estaba mal. Como un perrito herido, o algo. De ninguna manera Karamatsu iba a golpearlo de nuevo. Solo había sido suertudo de atraparlo con la guardia baja, eso era todo. Sintió su estómago retorcerse. Ahora que por fin se da cuenta, se siente… enfermo. Se había masturbado con la sudadera de su hermano mayor y ahora le pedía que lo golpeara— mierda, podía sentir la sangre corriendo a sus oídos.

"Olvidalo," dijo Ichimatsu, tan monótonamente como pudo, y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Si se iba ahora, pretendiendo que nada pasó, Karamatsu probablemente seguiría su ejemplo. Si hubiera sido Osomatsu o Totty, se habrían asegurado que Ichimatsu nunca olvidara el incidente, pero irónicamente, Karamatsu era el único al que Ichimatsu podría confiarle todo el tema.

"Espera," dice Karamatsu de repente, poniéndose de pié para enfrentarlo, e Ichimatsu comete el error de parar y voltearse. Karamatsu mira a Ichimatsu de arriba abajo, notando algo. "Sigues…" la cara de Karamatsu se vuele roja y hace un gesto vago con la mano que Ichimatsu entiende de alguna manera.

"¿Duro?" Ichimatsu ríe con amargura. ¿Cuántos años tenía Karamatsu? ¿Cinco? Ni si quiera se atrevía a decir eso.

"S-Si…" Karamatsu suena tan inseguro. Es un soplo de aire fresco ver a Karamatsu dejar su fachada cool así. Ichimatsu sonríe.

"¿Y qué? ¿Vas a ofrecerme ayuda?"

"De hecho… sí."

Los ojos de Ichimatsu se ponen como platos. Eso era lo último que esperaba que hiciera. Pero por supuesto. Confiar en un tipo con la suficiente decencia humana para llegar tan lejos como para extender este tipo de oferta por lástima. Él la tomaría, sin embargo. Por maldita lástima o no. Ese era el tipo de persona que era Ichimatsu.

"Quiero decir. Si quieres." Karamatsu envuelve sus brazos a su alrededor como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer con ellos. "Te golpeé antes, y eso fue… Eso fue mi error. Así que si puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti, entonces—."

"¿Realmente no entiendes nada? ¿no?," escupe Ichimatsu. Hay algo acerca del tono de Karamatsu que realmente lo molesta. Para Ichimatsu todo habría sido más fácil si Karamatsu solo se hubiera enojado y lo hubiera golpeado. Habría matado dos pájaros de un tiro y Karamatsu no tendría que ser tan malditamente amable al respecto.

"Es tu culpa que esté duro," dice con el tono más normal posible.

"Oh… ¿Espera, qué?"

Dios, Karamatsu estaba tan dolorosamente desorientado.

"Estaba," la garganta de Ichimatsu se cierra por un momento. Casi no se atreve a decirlo. Pero lo hace. "Me estaba masturbando pensando en ti."

Los ojos de Karamatsu se amplían, y ve un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se ve… sorprendido, como si no pudiera creerlo. Ichimatsu puede ver su última esperanza volando por la ventana. Él tiene la decencia de no verse disgustado, lo que es exactamente lo contrario a lo que Ichimatsu quiere. No. Lo que quiere ahora es arrancarse el pelo. Está apunto de darse la vuelta cuando Karamatsu habla.

"Heh." Karamatsu adopta una sonrisa firme, aunque Ichimatsu nota que su tono de voz tiembla un poco. "Sabía que eras un Karamatsu Boy después de todo, hermano."

Ichimatsu quiere amordazarlo, y no en el buen sentido.

"Así que…" Karamatsu extiende su mano en un gesto demasiado dramático. "Te daré una mano, si es lo que quieres."

Ichimatsu apenas suprime una carcajada e ignora el aumento de la sensación en su pecho. "Esa fue una broma muy mala, Cacamatsu."

Karamatsu tiembla. "¿No es lo que quieres?"

Ichimatsu responde dando un paso hacia adelante, cerrando lo que se siente como un abismo entre ellos, y estrellando sus bocas.

Prometo traducir el segundo capítulo pronto, muchas gracias por dejarme traducirlo a la autora :')


	2. Chapter 2

Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.  
Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías.  
Notas de autora: Ya llegué con la segunda parte, de nuevo muchísimas gracias a la autora original por dejarme traducirlo. Ñes dejo el link del fic original: /works/6115615/chapters/14017426?view_adult=true, sin mas que decir disfútenlo 3

Por un momento el único movimiento es la mano de Ichimatsu en el pelo de Karamatsu. El único sonido es el sonido de sorpresa que hace Karamatsu al respirar. Pero luego todo encaja en su lugar y Karamatsu comienza a devolver el beso con entusiasmo, y mierda, él no es malo en esto. Ichi da mordiscos experimentales en el labio inferior de Kara, y el abre la boca, deslizando juntas sus lenguas y agarrando las caderas de Ichimatsu, manteniéndolo cerca. Hasta ahora, Karamatsu había estado vacilante, inseguro, pero esto enciende una pequeña esperanza en Ichimatsu de que Karamatsu también quiere esto. La intensidad de sus movimientos, el calor que irradia la piel de Karamatsu— todo hace que se junte el calor en la entrepierna de Ichimatsu. El realmente tiene que hacer algo acerca de la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

Karamatsu también lo notó, con lo cerca que estaban presionados. Mira hacia abajo, pero en vez de lucir con asco, se ve impresionado, y mierda, esto es confuso. Ichimatsu no se lo imaginaba así, pero no puede quejarse exactamente cuándo Karamatsu mete una mano en sus calzoncillos y comienza a acariciarlo.

"Nn…" Un suave ruido escapa de los labios de Ichimatsu mientras sus caderas se resisten a las garras de Karamatsu. Su toque e siente bien. Su mano es un poco áspera, no tan suave como la suya, y cuando su pulgar está sobre la hendidura, las rodillas de Ichimatsu se vuelven gelatina.

Karamatsu apenas lo sostiene, pero Ichimatsu lo arrastra hacia el suelo. De todas formas, es más fácil así. Karamatsu continúa acariciándolo, y se siente bien, pero no es suficiente. No es lo suficientemente rudo. Karamatsu estaba demasiado vacilante, demasiado tímido, e Ichimatsu necesita más. Envuelve una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Kara para detenerlo. Karamatsu lo mira, un poco alarmado.

"Hey. ¿Estás seguro que quieres conformarte con una paja?" Hace una pausa, dándole una significativa mirada a Karamatsu, y bajando la voz. "Soy todo tuyo. Puedes usarme de la forma que quieras, nii-san." Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa tímida, solo para añadir efecto.

La manera en la que los ojos de Karamatsu se oscurecen es casi peligrosa. Maldita sea, esto era bueno. Ichimatsu podría correrse solo con la manera en la que Karamatsu lo está mirando, como si por primera vez piensa una lista de todas las cosas que podría hacer con él.

"Ichimatsu," murmura Karamatsu. "Eres tan…"

Vamos, Ichimatsu piensa. ¿Asqueroso? ¿Patético?

Karamatsu no termina la frase, solo se mueve a la siguiente acción. "Quítate los pantalones."

Ichimatsu gime suavemente y se saca los pantalones. Es la más simple de las órdenes, pero la voz de Karamatsu es casi una droga. Podría decir cualquier cosa e Ichimatsu se bajaría los pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Karamatsu se da cuenta. Y la realización provoca algo en él. Ese… ese brillo en sus ojos, no malicioso, pero como si viera por primera vez a Ichimatsu, y solo se preguntara que tan lejos podía llevar esto. Ichimatsu sonríe. Tan lejos como quieras, hermano.

Karamatsu llevó sus dedos a la boca de Ichimatsu. "Lámelos," dijo, e Ichimatsu los mete en su boca, su lengua arremolinándose alrededor y untando las yemas de los dedos con saliva. Mientras mira a Karamatsu con ojos caídos.

"Ya estás disfrutando esto, dice Karamatsu, un poco sorprendido. Ichimatsu contesta mordiendo los dedos de Karamatsu, él los saca, haciendo una mueca y golpeando la mejilla de Ichimatsu con la parte de atrás de su mano. Ichimatsu gime ante la sensación, un poco de baba se escapa de la comisura de su boca. Dios, debe verse sucio ahora, porque seguro se siente así. La boca se hace agua pensando en esos dedos dentro de su trasero.

"Abre las piernas," dice Karamatsu, Ichimatsu las abre ampliamente. Karamatsu se toma un momento para observarlo, e Ichimatsu mira hacia otro lado; no hay nada que no haya visto antes, pero su mirada se vuele más caliente de alguna forma, de una forma que hace a Ichimatsu retorcerse.

"Te ves bien así," dice simplemente Karamatsu. Ichimatsu aprieta la mandibula, porque no lo hace. Su pene está duro y goteando líquido preseminal a la espera de ser follado por su hermano mayor y es increíblemente asqueroso. Abre la boca para decirle eso pero abruptamente olvida lo que iba a decir cuando Karamatsu desliza un dedo dentro y gime en su lugar.

Está contento de que Karamatsu no sepa usar nada mejor que saliva— se siente malditamente bien sin lubricante. "Heh," dice Karamatsu, y ese sonido hace que Ichimatsu se vuelva loco. Mueve su dedo de forma experimental e Ichimatsu se tensa un poco, dejando escapar un jadeo mientras siente a Karamatsu probar dentro de él. En poco tiempo, añade el segundo. Es mucho más apretado y saborea la estrechez, la manera en que le arde. Cada uno de los nervios de Ichimatsu se ponen de punta en el momento en que Karamatsu se las arregla para meter un tercero, el jadea y mirando a Karamatsu para que se dé prisa.

Karamatsu escucha su petición, finalmente dejando que la toalla alrededor de su cintura caiga mientras se empuja dentro de él. Ichimatsu echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime, porque demonios, todas las veces que había tenido sus dedos ahí ni si quiera se comparan, no podrían compararse a lo malditamente bien que se siente Karamatsu dentro suyo. Se siente tan grande, tan lleno, le duele pero se siente tan bien que Ichimatsu tiene que clavar fuertemente las uñas en la espalda de Karamatsu para evitar correrse.

"Mierda," dice Karamatsu, sonando tan destrozado como Ichimatsu se siente, y comienza a moverse. Sus embestidas envían sacudidas de placer por la columna vertebral de Ichimatsu, su fuerte agarre sobre las caderas de Ichimatsu se siente dolorosamente dulce. Oh, eso va a doler luego. Ichimatsu deja escapar un suspiro irregular, sintiéndose cerca del borde, y cuando Karamatsu da justo en el clavo es todo lo que necesita para venirse duro con un gemido, derramándose sobre su propio pecho.

"H-hah…" Karamatsu sigue adelante, dando unas cuantas embestidas más antes de correrse dentro de Ichimatsu. La sensación de él semen de Karamatsu llenándolo desde adentro hacia afuera hace que Ichimatsu gima de nuevo. Se siente exhausto y en extásis, mirando, con los ojos medio abiertos la habitación girando, mientras Karamatsu sale de él, con la cara enrojecida y perlada de sudor.

El pecho de Karamatsu está agitado también, mientras mira a Ichimatsu. "Eso estuvo… bueno," dice, sonando sorprendido de que las palabras hubieran salido. Una punzada de molestia se instala de nuevo en el interior de Ichimatsu por razones que ni si quiera puede comprender, y no contesta.

Karamatsu toma su silencio como una invitación para seguir hablando. "Espero que hayas disfrutado tu primer encuentro con Karamatsu Junior—"

"Cállate o te corto la lengua," murmura Ichimatsu entre dientes. "Voy a lavarme tu asqueroso semen". No importa lo que habían hecho, el seguía siendo el mismo viejo Cacamatsu. Ichimatsu se para en sus pies y se va, dejando que la familiar cortina de odio sofoque los otros sentimientos y pensamientos que pudiera tener. Incluso sin darse vuelta sabe que Karamatsu está viendo el semen gotear de sus piernas.

Bueno. Ahora los dos eran repugnantes.

Muchas gracias a la maravillosa samantha1807 por dejar review, me motiva para seguir traduciéndolo ;)  
Y muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen, ánimos con el último capítulo :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.  
Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías.  
Notas de traductor: Ok, por fin la tercera parte. Hubo una parte que no traduje como el original, porque sinceramente no hay una palabra en español para "cumslut", así que solo lo adapté como pude, lo sientoooo :(

No lo volvieron a hacer en los días siguientes. El día después, Karamatsu se puso su mejor chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones azules brillantes y se paseó alrededor del living, mirando escondido a Ichimatsu. No niega que una parte de él creyó que las cosas serían diferentes. Ellos habían… h-habían tenido… intimidad, después de todo. Eso no era algo que los hermanos hacían en la vida cotidiana.

Pero Ichimatsu no le devolvió la mirada ni una sola vez.

Bueno, Karamatsu sigue esperándolo. Saca su espejo y mira su propio reflejo como de costumbre. Él sigue luciendo tan bien como siempre. Sus hermanos eran bastante suertudos de haber sido bendecidos con caras que se ven similarmente bien. Se despeina un poco el pelo. Ahora luce como Ichimatsu. Deja caer un poco sus ojos. Ichimatsu le está devolviendo la mirada en el espejo. Ichimatsu… Había estado diferente hoy. Ni en un millón de años Karamatsu hubiera imaginado ver ese lado de Ichimatsu, ni si quiera hubiera imaginado que ese lado existía. Cuando Karamatsu recuerda las caras que hacía, la sangre comienza a correr en ciertos lugares— No, no, no puede pensar en eso ahora. Se acomoda el pelo y le dedica una sonrisa de marca registrada suya. Sí, todo en orden. No hay señal de pensamientos incestuosos que hayan cruzado este hermoso rostro.  
Desde la esquina de la habitación, el Ichimatsu real se levanta para ir al baño, y Karamatsu se pone de pié antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo. Sus pies lo llevan al final del pasillo, siguiendo a Ichimatsu.

"¿Qué quieres, Cacamatsu?"

Karamatsu parpadea, porque de hecho no tiene idea. "Ah, simplemente asegurándome de que todo está bien con mi Karamatsu Boy favorito," arrastra las palabras, dedicándole un giño.

"Voy a mear. A menos que quieres que orine en ti, apártate de mi camino."

Karamatsu retrocede un poco, desconcertado.

Ichimatsu pasa por delante de él, pero se detiene y baja la voz sin darse vuelta. "¿Pensabas que solo porque follamos una vez iba a prestarte atención a ti e iba a alimentar tu ego? Patético."

Es el comportamiento normal, claro, pero Karamatsu tiene sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Una parte de él está molesta de que después de todo esto, Ichi ni siquiera lo reconozca. Pero la otra parte está casi… feliz. Había estado algo perdido en cuanto al significado de la noche previa, como se supone que iba a tratar a Ichimatsu de aquí en adelante. Pero Ichimatsu actuando igual que siempre ayuda a la tensión en su pecho.

Ichimatsu sabe qué literalmente hace tres días se prometió no prestar nada de atención a Karamatsu. Sabe que mientras más lo mira, más querrá hacerlo de nuevo, y jura que va a perder el control si ve a Karamatsu llevar esos pantalones apretados brillantes de nuevo. Más bien porque incluso con esos pantalones Ichimatsu aún se pondría de rodillas y chuparía ese pene, y ese es un nivel tan bajo al que incluso Ichimatsu no quiere rebajarse.

De todos modos.

Se las arregla para evitar a Karamatsu durante el día, pero dormir a su lado es inevitable, por lo que se deja caer, solo esta vez.

La cara de Karamatsu luce infantilmente inocente cuando está dormido. Tiene las pestañas largas. Ichimatsu supone que todos las tienen. Nunca ha estudiado las caras de sus hermanos mientras duermen. No sabe por qué está mirando a Karamatsu, pero se despertó en el medio de la noche con Karamatsu frente a él, y bueno, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo desde que se permitió a si mismo estar así de cerca de Karamatsu. Demasiado tiempo desde que se enfrentó a lo que habían hecho y lo mucho que quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Se desliza bajo las mantas. El cuerpo de Karamatsu está ahí mismo, a su lado. Ichimatsu mueve un dedo tentativamente, jugando con el dobladillo de la polera del piyama, tirándola un poco hacia arriba. Le molesta el hecho de que Karamatsu tenga los abdominales marcados mientras él solo tiene un estómago flácido. El bastardo probablemente trabaja duro para mantenerse y así poder conquistar a las chicas.

Bueno, la única chica que había podido conquistar era su propio maldito hermano.

Ichimatsu arrastra su dedo a lo largo su piel. Es cálido y caliente y envía un pequeño escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Está solo a unas pocas pulgadas de la entrepierna de Karamatsu. Él podría simplemente… chupársela, ahí mismo. Él quería hacerlo, realmente quería. Podía sentirse babeando ya, de solo pensarlo. Dios, era repulsivo.

Se desplaza hacia abajo lentamente, con cuidado de no mover las mantas y despertar a los otros (heh, imagina si ellos supieran la clase de basura que era), le da al miembro de Karamatsu una caricia experimental a través de sus pantalones. Aún puede oír a Karamatsu roncar ligeramente, y se muerde el labio, mareado por la excitación. Le da unas caricias más— Realmente Karamatsu se está poniendo un poco duro. Presiona su cara en la entrepierna de su hermano, excitándose solo con el aroma. Abriendo la boca, presiona su lengua contra el pene de Karamatsu, recubriendo el pantalón con baba, metiendo todo lo que puede en su boca y chupando fuerte. Sus palmas están sudando un poco, su corazón latiendo débilmente con una alegría perversa.

Por encima de él, Karamatsu despierta al fin.

Hace calor.

Karamatsu pestañea con ojos lagañosos, y lo primero que nota es el calor húmedo que envuelve su entrepierna. No recuerda haber tenido un sueño sexual en absoluto. Se muerde para no gemir y levanta las mantas, confuso, y ve a Ichimatsu lamiendo, como un gato, el creciente bulto en sus pantalones a través de la tela.

Ahoga un grito, envolviendo una mano en el pelo de Ichimatsu, tratando de quitárselo de encima. "Ichi—Que estás—".

"Cállate, Cacamatsu," Ichimatsu respira, tirando de el para dedicarle una mirada. "A menos que quieras despertar a los otros." La esquina de su labio se curva en una maliciosa sonrisa. Su aliento se siente caliente a través de la tela y Karamatsu se muerde el labio para luchar contra un gemido. En efecto, Ichimatsu vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes, lamiendo y chupando hasta que la parte delantera de los pantalones de Karmatsu está completamente empapada con saliva y líquido preseminal mientras el agarre en el pelo de Ichimatsu vacila.

"E-eres— no ahora," sisea Karamatsu. No en la misma habitación con sus cuatro hermanos…

"Hm," Ichimatsu murmura sin compromiso, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. "Pero te quiero ahora. Sólo tienes que castigarme después ¿no?" No le da la oportunidad de replicar a Karamatsu antes de continuar su impuesta tarea de poner a Karamatsu tan duro como sea humanamente posible.

Funciona. Karamatsu está dolorosamente duro ahora, con la respiración pesada y luchando duramente para que los sonidos en la punta de su lengua no escapen de sus labios. Alcanza a mirar a su izquierda— Totty está profundamente dormido, roncando ligeramente, y los otros están igual. Ichi, aparentemente irritado por su distracción, tira de sus pantalones sin cuidado hacia abajo y toma la cabeza de su pene en su boca.

"¡Ah—!" Las caderas de Karamatsu se arquean y pone una mano sobre su boca rápidamente, mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de que ninguno lo había oído. El resto de sus hermanos yacían inmóviles y en silencio, pero eso no impide que su corazón lata violentamente en sus orejas.

"Qué," ronronea Ichimatsu, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de los muslos internos de Karamatsu burlonamente y ganándose un escalofrío. "¿Preocupado de que los otros despierten y se den cuenta de lo desagradable que eres realmente? Dejándote chupar por tu hermano pequeño. Mira lo duro que estás."

"Qué—Ichimatsu tu eres el que—" Karamatsu se desvanece en un gemido mientras Ichimatsu se burla pasando su lengua sobre la ranura, y dios eso se siente bien. Karamatsu intensifica el agarre en el pelo de Ichimatsu. Esto parece estimularlo. Ichimatsu toma el resto del miembro de Karamatsu en su boca de una vez, Karamatsu deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se pierde en el calor, el placer que parece estar expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Solo tiene la vaga capacidad de preguntare como Ichimatsu es tan bueno en esto, como conoce cada punto sensible en el pene de Karamatsu como la palma de su mano— bueno, sus cuerpos son similares, después de todo. Ichimatsu se mueve y aprieta su trasero, Karamatsu deja escapar un vergonzoso grito agudo y golpea involuntariamente dentro de la boca de Ichimatsu.

Puede sentir como Ichimatsu se atraganta un poco. "L-lo siento," jadea Karamatsu, mirando hacia abajo para asegurarse que está bien, pero a pesar de sus ojos llorosos las pupilas de Ichimatsu están nubladas.

"Has eso de nuevo."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tengo que precisarlo?" la voz de Ichi es gutural y baja, revolviendo algo dentro de Karamatsu. Entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe. "Folla mi boca, Nii-san."

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que Karamatsu pierda lo que sea que le queda de control. Ichimatsu lo toma todo de nuevo y golpea fuerte en su garganta, dejando escapar fuertes resoplidos. El calor de la boca de Ichimatsu se siente increíble— Karamatsu cree estar viendo estrellas. Ichi simplemente lo toma, lo mira, con los ojos oscuros y el rostro encendido, Karamatsu no cree que pueda masturbarse con nada más en su vida.

"M-mierda," Susurra, con la voz ya vacilante. "Voy a—"

Al escuchar eso, Ichimatsu aprieta una mano alrededor de la base de su miembro y Karamatsu se queja. Mierda, necesita correrse, ahora. Para su desperación, hay un brillo travieso en los ojos de Ichimatsu.

"No he terminado contigo aún."

Karamatsu se estremece. Nunca habría pensado que la voz de Ichimatsu era así de sexy, pero no se podía negar la forma en la que lo excitaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Ichimatsu mantiene un control estricto en el miembro de Karamatsu mientras continua chupando, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo y jugando con los testículos de Karamatsu hasta que él se está mordiendo la mano con tanta fuerza que tiene miedo de que la piel se rompa.

"M-mierda," se queda sin aliento. "Ichi—" Su voz se quiebra. "Necesito—"

Ichimatsu gime suavemente, y Karamatsu está casi sorprendido de lo rápido que deja ir a su miembro. Él lo mete hasta que toca su garganta de nuevo y mira a Karamatsu, dándole permiso. Karamatsu se aferra al pelo de Ichimatsu y folla su boca con abandono. No le toma mucho tiempo en absoluto para que se corra con un sollozo ahogado contra su mano, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras se derrama en la boca de Ichimatsu.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente piensa que este podría haber sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Se recuesta ahí, recuperando el aliento, y abriendo un ojo cuando siente a Ichimatsu parándose de la cama. Se inclina, lentamente, y el corazón se Karamatsu casi da un vuelco. ¿Iban a b-besarse…? Karamatsu se sonroja un poco, cerrando los ojos con anticipación.

Ichimatsu presiona sus labios con más fuerza de lo esperado y muerde con fuerza el labio inferior de Karamatsu, forzando a abrirse a su boca. Un líquido caliente, salado, ligeramente amargo se cuela de la boca de Ichimatsu a la suya, y mierda— es su propio semen.

Karamatsu casi se ahoga cuando se da cuenta, pero Ichimatsu muerde de nuevo su labio. "Trágalo."

Karamatsu deja escapar una pequeña queja, pero la mirada de Ichimatsu es amenazante. "Trágalo, ahora" Karamatsu hizo lo que dijo, encogiéndose un poco por el sabor. Ichi lamió sus labios, aparentemente satisfecho.

"Hey, nii-san," susurra Ichimatsu en su oído, haciéndolo estremecerse. Se presiona contra él, cerca, y la respiración de Karamatsu se corta cuando siente la erección de Ichi moviéndose contra su muslo, un poco sorprendido y orgulloso— se había puesto así de duro solo con hacerle una mamada.

"Así que," ronronea Ichimatsu, "¿qué hay del castigo que prometiste?"

Karamatsu no vacila. Se para, recoge a Ichimatsu por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hasta el baño. Si van a hacer esto, no lo van a hacer en un cuarto con otras cuatro personas.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.  
Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías.  
Notas de traductor: Lalala, ya vamos por la cuarta parte. Para ser honesta me emociona traducir un fic con varios capítulos, aunque se que mis traducciones no son perfectas, así que aprecio mucho sus comentarios positivos. Hasta hoy el fic original va en el capítulo 6, así que no estoy muy lejos de "terminar" de traducirlo por ahora. Ya que hoy es feriado, veré si puedo traducir el capítulo 5 cosa de subirlo hoy mismo. Y bueno, eso es todo, ojalá disfruten el capítulo.

Para ser perfectamente honesto, todo fue una trampa para este momento. Todos los insultos, las burlas… Dios, todo lo que quería era que Karamatsu lo destrozara, y finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que deseaba.

"Inclínate hacia adelante," dice Karamatsu, con voz baja, y obliga a Ichi a inclinarse sobre el mostrador del baño con su trasero desnudo hacia afuera. Escucha a Karamatsu destapar una botella detrás de él y lo mira con curiosidad, resoplando cuando ve que es una loción de Todomatsu. Demasiado pronto, Karamatsu está empujando un dedo resbaladizo él. Se empuja a si mismo contra él, disfrutando la sensación, pero no es suficiente. El esperaba que Karamatsu fuera por el sin prepararlo.

"Más," se queja, pero Karamatsu no escucha, se limita a seguir empujando su dedo. "No pretendas que no me escuchaste, Mierdamatsu."

"Tch." Karamatsu añade un segundo, y el estiramiento se siente bien. Tijeretea con sus dedos de atrás hacia adelante, apenas perdiendo el punto, y cada pulgada del cuerpo de Ichimatsu se queja de lo mucho que lo quiere.

Estira su cuello para mirar a Karamatsu. "Sabes, te he humillado delante de los demás," dice Ichi. "Y aún intentas actuar como que te importa mi bienestar. Eres patético."

En realidad, Ichimatsu es el patético, teniendo que recurrir a irritar a su hermano hasta conseguir lo que quería. ¿Pero qué puede decir? Funciona. Karamatsu es demasiado fácil de leer.

"Cállate," sisea Karamatsu, e Ichimatsu mira con alegría como aprieta su mandíbula. Karamatsu aprieta a Ichimatsu por las caderas empujándose a si mismo con un gemido, y mierda, eso es bueno. Los ojos de Ichimatsu se aguan un poco por la manera en que quema, la forma en que le arde la piel donde estaban los dedos de Karamatsu. Su miembro deja salir fugas de líquido preséminal y mueve la cadera hacia adelante, frotándose contra la esquina del mostrador, pero Karamatsu tira de sus caderas hacia atrás y las sujeta ahí, apretadas.

"Vas a venirte solo de mí."

Allá vamos. Allá vamos. Ahora estamos llegando a algo, piensa Ichi, son una amplia sonrisa. Todo lo que quería era que Karamatsu se hiciera cargo, que hiciera lo que sea que le plazca. Karamatsu lo embiste con fuerza e Ichimatsu se agarra del mostrador, gimiendo de dolor y placer. Karamatsu le tapa la boca.

"No dejes que los demás escuchen," gruñe Karamatsu.

Oh, pero eso no sería genial, si los demás los encontraban. Entonces Karamatsu estaría realmente enojado con él, golpeándole la cara por arrastrar su inocencia por el barro, era Ichimatsu el que había comenzado.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" resopla Ichimatsu. "Vamos, cógeme con más fuerza, nii-san."

Karamatsu lo folla con imprudencia, hundiendo una mano en su cabello y tirando con fuerza, el miembro de Ichimatsu late. Su boca está abierta, babeando en el mostrador. Finalmente, tiene a Karamatsu justo donde lo quiere, y ahora necesita más, más. Deja escapar un fuerte y roto gemido, y Karamatsu lo amortigua con su mano una vez más.

Ichimatsu toma la mano de Karamatsu y temblorosamente la pone en su cuello, mirándolo por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa boba.

"Si quieres que esté callado, entonces oblígame."

Karamatsu parece desconcertado, e Ichimatsu se pregunta si finalmente ha ido muy lejos y sugirió algo que Karamatsu no haría. Es parte de su suerte que su fetiche más grande sea algo que aplaque a Karamatsu. Pero un segundo más tarde, Karamatsu aprieta y la respiración de Ichimatsu se corta y se siente jodidamente increíble, emocionante, delirante— Ichimatsu no puede pensar. No piensa, no respira, deja que sus ojos rueden de nuevo a su cabeza mientras siente a Karamatsu embistiéndolo. En su trance, en estado de mareo, el tiempo se enlentece y el ruido a su alrededor es reducido a un zumbido mientras su cuerpo se tensa y se corre con fuerza, sacudiéndose con el impacto.

Vagamente siente a Karamatsu soltar su garganta, solo pasa un tiempo en que Karamatsu continúa follándolo hasta que también se corre, ahogando un gemido. Karamatsu sale e Ichimatsu se inclina hacia adelante, agarrándose del borde de la encimera como apoyo, sintiendo su propia baba manchando el lado de su mejilla. Piensa que tal vez puede estar soñando, pero entonces el dolor en su cuerpo se pone al día con él.

"Eso fue… realmente bueno." Karamatsu se pasa la mano por el pelo, suavemente. "¿Puedes sostenerte de pie?" Ha vuelto a su estado normal, y el estómago de Ichimatsu se hunde con decepción. Como sea. Sabe que no podía haber esperado que Karamatsu lo dominara para siempre. Ya era difícil conseguirlo en ese estado en primer lugar. Pero demonios, valía la pena. Ichimatsu va a tener que experimentar con esto de nuevo.

La cegadora luz a través de las cortinas despierta a Ichimatsu, y se da vuelta con un gemido. A la mierda las mañanas. A la mierda la luz del sol. Está a punto de volverse a dormir cuando escucha un sonido estridente saliendo de Todomatsu que lo despierta de nuevo.

"¡¿Quién de ustedes hizo esto?!"

Ichimatsu abre un ojo desinteresadamente para ver a Totty de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo una botella vacía de loción. Presiona su cara en la almohada para ahogar una risa. Karamatsu no había usado mucho ¿o sí?

"No te quejes, Totty," dice Osomatsu atontado. "Si vas a dejar algo en el baño otra persona estará obligada a usarlo. Hay seis de nosotros."

"¡Ni si quiera se preocuparon de taparla correctamente! ¡La botella se calló al suelo y se derramó por todos lados!"

Ichi pudo sentir como el cuerpo junto a él se tensaba, y levanta la cabeza para ver que los ojos de Kara están abiertos con culpa y su rostro de color rojo carmesí. Un claro indicativo. Ichimatsu quiere estrangular a Karamatsu, pero está adolorido por todos lados y no tiene la energía necesaria, por lo que se conforma con dedicarle duras miradas y ver como Karamatsu se encoje con satisfacción. Afortunadamente, nadie nota la conmoción. Nunca le prestaban atención a Karamatsu, de todos modos.

"No me digas que fuiste tú, Osomatsu nii-san," Dice Totty, apuntándolo acusadoramente.

"¿Por qué habría sido yo?" Osomatsu sonríe y se frota la nariz. "Pregúntale a Fappymatsu, probablemente lo usó para—"

Choromatsu grita en señal de protesta, y la pelea continúa. Ichimatsu supone que están a salvo por otro día. Pero Karamatsu iba a tener que comprar un maldito lubricante, y pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.**  
 **Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías.**  
 **Notas de traductor: Ahhh, lo se, merezco la muerte. Dije que subiría dos capítulos antes de ayer, y finalmente subí uno y por si fuera poco ayer no subí ;_; lo sientooo. Pero bueno, salí con una amiga que quiero mucho y que hace mucho no veía así que espero que me perdonen /3, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo que han subido hasta ahora.**

El día no es tan caluroso como de costumbre. De hecho, está lloviendo afuera, y nadie tiene ganas de salir. Osomatsu, Choromatsu, y Todomatsu están en el living. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Karamatsu se ha estado paseando por toda la casa, modelando sus nuevos pantalones brillantes. Ha estado colectando diferentes tipos de azul: azul real, azul medianoche, azul celeste, y este nuevo par es un apuesto azul bígaro. Nadie se da cuenta, pero eso está bien, porque Karmatsu no quiere cegarlos con su belleza de todos modos.

En un tema completamente aparte, se pregunta dónde puede estar Ichimatsu. Si va a ser ignorado como de costumbre, o Ichimatsu va a buscarlo. Tal vez sus pantalones van a ser tan atractivos que Ichimatsu no va a poder resistirse.

Es en el pasillo en donde Ichimatsu finalmente aparece, sorprendiendo a Karamatsu. Pero antes de que Karamatsu pueda reaccionar, Ichimatsu desliza algo, un control, en sus manos.

"¿Qué es esto?" dice Karamatsu con cautela. Puede sentir a su corazón latiendo más rápido ya— si es lo que cree que es—

"Presiónalo," dice Ichimatsu en la concha de su oreja, y Karamatsu traga. "Ya verás." Hace su camino de regreso al living y se sienta en la mesa. Para todos los demás, él puede verse indiferente, pero Karamatsu sabe más. Desliza el control en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Su cuerpo se calienta y sus palmas de vuelven pegajosas mientras se queda ahí, excitado solo de pensar el hecho de que Ichimatsu se lo entregó de buena gana, así sin más.

Mira hacia abajo. Hay tres botones- uno de encendido, una flecha que apunta hacia arriba y una hacia abajo. Un poco tembloroso, presiona la flecha hacia "arriba".

Apoyado en la pared, saca su espejo de bolsillo y mira el reflejo del cuarto detrás de él. De hecho Ichimatsu está haciendo un muy buen trabajo actuando como si no hubiera nada vibrando en su trasero. Lo mira por unos instantes más, saboreando el ligero sonrojo que comienza a aparecer en las mejillas de Ichimatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu están discutiendo sobre algo y Totty está tecleando en su teléfono, por lo que nadie le presta mucha atención.

"¡Heeeeey! ¡Karamatsu nii-san!" Jyushimatsu de repente le da ligeros golpes en su hombro, y se gira. "¿Qué haces en el pasillo?"

Karamatsu pestañea. "Heh," dice rápidamente, mostrándole el espejo de bolsillo (que buena excusa) a Jyushi. "Admirando mi increíble buen aspecto, como de costumbre."

"¡Ven al living con nosotros!" dice Jyushi, arrastrando a Karamatsu adentro, y ahora los seis están sentados alrededor de la mesa. Karamatsu termina justo en frente de Ichimatsu, mientras Jyushi se sienta en el lado entre ellos. Ichi se ve sorprendido de que Jyushi haya aparecido, pero ni si quiera mira a Kara.

Karamatsu continúa mirándose en el espejo y cuela escondidas miradas a Ichimatsu, que parece aburrido. Se sintoniza en la conversación que está ocurriendo alrededor de ellos, notando un débil zumbido, casi inaudible del vibrador. Es bastante lento y tranquilo, pero sabe que hay más de él. Lentamente, desliza una mano a su bolsillo de nuevo, buscando el botón hacia arriba, y lo presiona.

Se sonríe cuando escucha la respiración agitada de Ichimatsu, ve su mano apretar solo un poco el borde de la mesa. Ichi se mueve un poco, deslizando la mano y agarrando la bolsa de papas que está al centro de la mesa, como si este fuera su plan desde un principio.

Karmatsu presiona el botón de nuevo e Ichi deja escapar un débil gemido, que cubre con una tos.

"¿Ichimatsu nii-san?" pregunta Jyushimatsu, con la boca abierta. "¿Estás enfermo?" acaricia la espalda de Ichi son su manga e Ichi se sacude. Demonios, si el tercer nivel lo pone tan sensible, Karamatsu solo puede preguntarse qué harán los otros, o cuantos hay. Había tanto que podía hacer, realmente, con el control en sus manos (literalmente). Estaba un poco mareado por la excitación.

"Estoy bien," dice Ichimatsu, su voz lo traiciona solo un poco delantando su excitación.

"Ok, ¡eso es bueno!" sonríe Jyushi.

"Hey, Ichimatsu, pásame las papas," dice Osomatsu desde su lugar junto a Karamatsu. Ichimatsu las alcanza, con las papas en la mano, pero antes de que pueda hacer contacto con Osomatsu, una repentina oleada de adrenalina golpea a Karamatsu que presiona el botón una vez más. Ichimatsu suelta las papas y su cabeza se golpea contra la mesa. Osomatsu hace un ruido confuso, pero Karamatsu puede verlo— está temblando. Mierda, mierda, eso es caliente. El miembro de Karamatsu crece en sus pantalones solo mirando.

"Oi, ¿de verdad estás bien?" pregunta Osomatsu. Incluso Choromatsu levanta la vista de lo que estaba leyendo, un poco consternado.

Ichi levanta la cabeza, y su cara está roja. "Puedo estar un poco enfermo." Por primera vez, está mirando directamente a Karamatsu, con la comisura de la boca inclinada ligeramente. "Si, definitivamente estoy enfermo."

"¿Eh?" exclama Jyushimatsu. Sus hermanos siguen la mirada de Ichimatsu, sus ojos aterrizan en Karamatsu. Rápido, tiene que pensar pápido. "Heh," Karamatsu arrastra las palabras. "Estar en el mismo cuarto que alguien tan apuesto como yo definitivamente tiene efectos adversos."

Como espera, todos los hermanos voltean inmediatamente su vista y vuelven a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Karamatsu suspira por dentro. ¿Por qué la única cosa con la que puede contar con ellos es con ignorarlo? Bueno, como sea, funcionó a su favor. No importa si los otros lo ignoran— la manera en que las respiraciones de Ichimatsu están saliendo en jadeos cortos, tranquilamente es más que una recompensa.

Estira las piernas de forma experimental, sonriendo un poco cuando sus talones rozan con la cara interna del muslo de Ichimatsu y oye un jadeo brusco. Ichimatsu se ve atractivo así, con la cara encendida y las pupilas amplias incluso de la manera en que está mirando a Karamatsu, desafiándolo a continuar. En un cuarto lleno de gente. Pero con la manera en que Ichimatsu lo está mirando, no puede evitar tirar sus inhibiciones por la ventana. Es un juego de poder que nunca ha jugado antes, y él se engancha a la sensación. Mueve el pie más arriba, más arriba, mirando los ojos de Ichimatsu ampliándose a medida que el pie de Karamatsu se presiona contra su entrepierna. El mismo Karamatsu tiene que aguantarse un gemido cuando siente lo duro que está Ichimatsu. Frota hacia arriba, disfrutando la manera en que Ichimatsu cubre un gemido con una tos.

"¿Estás bien, hermano querido?" le pregunta, e Ichimatsu aprieta los dientes y le envía una mirada venenosa muy humedecida por lo cerca que está de desmoronarse.

"Si," contesta Ichimatsu. "Voy a buscar alguna medicina o algo". Se pone de pie—Karamatsu nota la manera en que baja casualmente su sudadera para cubrir su erección— y se va rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

Oh, non, non. Simplemente no lo haría. Ichimatsu sabía que Karamatsu nunca se rendiría así como así. Karamatsu se sonríe y responde presionando el botón tres veces en sucesión.

Ichimatsu pega un grito lloroso y golpea la pared con un golpe seco, y el miembro de Karamatsu se retuerce en sus pantalones. Puta mierda. No esperaba que Ichi- se corriera solo con eso. El solo había querido joderlo un poco, dada la oportunidad…

"¡Ichimatsu nii-san!" lo llama Jyushimatsu, corriendo hacia el pasillo. Karamatsu se levanta y lo sigue vacilante.

"Estoy bien, solo me golpeé el dedo del pie," dice Ichimatsu, sonando sin aliento. Se vuelve a parar y se va cojeando rápidamente, girando en la esquina del baño.

"Hermano mío," dice Karamatsu en voz alta de la forma más dramática que le es posible para enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones. "Voy a comprobar que esté bien," le dice a Jyushimatsu. Sigue a Ichimatsu al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Escucha los pasos de Jyushimatsu arrastrándose lejos. Mierda, eso estuvo cerca. Espera que Jyushimatsu no sospeche nada.

Ichimatsu está sentado en el suelo luciendo absolutamente destrozado, con la boca medio entreabierta y los ojos vidriosos por el placer. Sus respiraciones salen en pequeños jadeos cortos, y Karamatsu traga fuerte cuando ve la gran mancha en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

"Incrible," susurra Karamatsu, bromeando un poco. "Te corriste solo de eso."

Ichimatsu está demasiado agitado para responder adecuadamente, con las manos apretando la tela de sus pantalones. "V-vete a la mierda," dice débilmente, y Karamatsu está tan, tan duro.

Desabrocha su cinturón y baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, tirándolos hacia abajo con su ropa interior sin ni si quiera importarle que sus nuevos pantalones se ensucien en el piso. Masturbándose con un ritmo constante, observando la cara de Ichimatsu llena de placer, no le toma mucho tiempo para llegar al orgasmo. Antes de correrse, puede ver a Ichimatsu temblorosamente desplazándose hacia adelante y llevar su cara cerca de su miembro y— mierda, eso era caliente— Karamatsu se corre con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar, salpicando la cara de Ichimatsu con perlas blancas.

"Oh por dios," murmura Karamatsu mientras baja a su altura, viendo absorto como el esperma cae en gotas de la cara de Ichimatsu. "Ichimatsu, realmente eres…" Ni si quiera sabe las palabras para describir lo excitado que está por su hermano exponiéndose con sumisión. No quiere pensar en lo enfermo que es eso, excepto que le gusta. Demasiado.

"Ca-cállate," se queja Ichimatsu con los dientes apretados. "A-apágalo ya, bastardo."

Mierda, lo había olvidado totalmente. Los ojos de Karamatsu se ponen como platos, y se agacha para tomar sus pantalones, sacando el control y apagándolo.

Ichimatsu se desploma y deja que su cabeza golpeé la pared.

"Lo siento," murmura Karamatsu, agachándose y bajando los sucios pantalones deportivos de Ichimatsu gentilmente. Ichimatsu aprieta con una mano la chaqueta de Karamatsu mientras él saca el vibrador. Es azul, su azul, y se pregunta si eso fue intencional. Mira a Ichimatsu que luce agotado y adorable en partes iguales, con las mejillas rosadas, los ojos entreabiertos y con el rostro aún cubierto de esperma. Se ve bien así, pero han estado demasiado tiempo aquí, así que tienen que apurarse. Karamatsu lo limpia con algunos papeles lo más gentilmente que puede, y luego sin pensar, besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión indescifrable y casi… suave. Luego aparta a Karamatsu, su cara recupera su expresión habitual, una mezcla entre irritación e indiferencia. "Asqueroso. Sal de aquí."

"Si tú lo dices, hermano mío," Karamatsu arrastra las palabras. Justo cuando se está girando para salir, algo viene a su mente. "Ah, me estaba preguntando… ¿Cuántas velocidades tiene?"

Los labios de Ichimatsu se curvan en una sonrisa. "Diez."

Mierda. Si solo siete eran necesarios para destruir a Ichimatsu así, no podía imaginar que podían hacer los últimos tres.

"Oh, ¿crees que no podría con ellos?" lanza Ichimatsu. "Pruébame."

"Heh. Lo tendré en cuanta la próxima vez."

Karamatsu hace una pausa. Es primera vez que su tácita promesa ha sido, bueno, hablada. Casi esperaba la réplica de Ichimatsu, para reprenderlo por pensar que habría una próxima vez— esperó, pero no salió nada. Sintiéndose en la cima del mundo, se dirige hacia la puerta y sonríe, quizá un poco demasiado entusiasmado, cuando sale de su vista.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.**  
 **Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías. Este capítulo en específico incluye petplay, si no te gusta te invito a que cierres la pestaña.**  
 **Notas de traductor: Bueno, oficialmente tienen permiso para matarme. No he cumplido nada de lo que he dicho y he actualizado tarde, soy lo peor. La demora se entendería si fuera un fic que yo hiciera, pero traducir es tan fácil que no tengo excusa. Lo sientooo. Bueno, el fic original actualizó hace un par de días, así que ya va por el capítulo 7. Después de eso van a tener que esperar conmigo a que actualize, sufran hahhaha. Bueno, disfruten este capítulo.**

Bueno, la experiencia con el vibrador había sido buena, considerando todas las cosas. Realmente, sin embargo, Ichimatsu quería ser dominado. Destruido. Quería que Karamatsu fuera el que viniera a él, estamparlo contra la pared, ahogarlo y follar sus sesos fuera. Pero su hermano era demasiado malditamente bueno para eso. No era como que Karamatsu no lo tenía en él. Ichimatsu sabía que lo tenía, a partir de los destellos que había visto. Y aun así cuantas veces lo habían hecho, y todavía dudaba al hacerle daño a Ichimatsu, aun lo miraba con asombro en vez de disgusto. En un mundo ideal, Karamatsu entendería la indirecta sin que Ichimatsu tuviera que guiarlo durante todas las ataduras—

Bueno, ahí hay una idea.

Comienza por descansar en la sala de estar con su laptop compartido un día en el que todos están afuera. No tiene que mirar a Karamatsu para notar que lo está mirando, esperando a que haga un movimiento. Los dedos de Ichimatsu vuelan por el teclado, googleando toda clase de collares con correa que puede imaginar. Exquisito, piensa, navegando por la lista. Tiene que haber algo que Karamatsu vea y le guste, algo que haga que su cabeza haga el click de que Ichimatsu quiere esto. Sabe que a Ichimatsu le gusta ser ahogado y degradado. No debería ser tan difícil poner las piezas juntas.

"Ichimatsu," dice Karamatsu, al mismo tiempo que Ichimatsu se para para irse.

"Voy a alimentar al gato," dice Ichimatsu por encima del hombro. Añade un toque especial a su voz, solo para esto. "No uses el computador mientras no estoy."

Cuando vuelve, Karamatsu está, predeciblemente, en el laptop. Él salta y cierra el portátil, mirando a Ichimatsu. "Lo siento," dice rápidamente. Nada por lo que pedir disculpas, hermano, piensa Ichimatsu alegremente. Yo soy el sucio aquí.

Karamatsu debe haber visto la sonrisa de Ichimatsu, porque una mirada de comprensión aparece en su rostro. "Oh, mi pequeño Ichimatsu," dice Karamatsu, moviendo su dedo, e Ichi contiene la respiración. Va a ser castigado por esto, y está más que un poco excitado. Es decir, hasta que Karamatsu continúa. "Deberías haberme dicho si querías que te ayudara a elegir un collar para el gato. Mi sentido de perfect fashion se extiende a los animales domésticos después de todo—"

El gato. ¿Está escuchando cosas? ¿Karamatsu acaba de decir para el gato? Ichimatsu quiere matarse ahí mismo. O estrangular a Karamatsu hasta la muerte. Ambos. Si, ambos suena perfecto.

Quita el laptop fuera del alcance de Karamatsu. "Eres un maldito idiota," escupe y sale de la habitación.

Ichimatsu está cerca de comprárselo para sí mismo cuando su fe en la humanidad es restaurada de nuevo. Baja las escaleras unos días después para ver a Karamatsu sentado en la mesa, con un collar de cuero negro y una correa en sus manos.

"Ichimatsu," dice Karamatsu tentativamente. "Te traje algo… pensé que podría gustarte."

Ichimatsu se detiene en el umbral. "¿Es para Nyanko," hace una pausa "o para mí?"

"Para ti," dice Karamatsu modesto.

Ichimatsu ya puede sentir el calor acumulándose en su entrepierna. Mierda, esto era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puede evitar soltar una risita, y puede sentir su boca salivando ya mientras se sienta al lado de Karamatsu. "Mh. Pónmelo."

Karamatsu deja el collar en el suelo y llega hasta el dobladillo de la sudadera de Ichimatsu. "¿Puedo quitarte la ropa antes?"

"Haz lo que quieras," suspira Ichimatsu. Había pensado que habían pasado todo el asunto de 'pedir permiso', pero bueno, pasos de bebé.

Karamatsu le quita la sudadera, luego la camisa, y finalmente remueve sus pantalones. Ichi se da cuenta que por extraño que parezca, esta es la primera vez que está totalmente desnudo mientras follaban, e intenta no sentirse incómodo al respecto mientras Karamatsu lo mira de arriba a abajo. No es como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo. Crecieron juntos. Pero esto es diferente. Una parte de él espera que Karamatsu haga algún comentario de lo fuera de forma que está. Pero Karamatsu no lo hace, simplemente recoge el collar— y de pronto se detiene.

"Espera," dice. "Deberíamos hablar de esto."

"No hay nada que hablar," dice Ichimatsu inflexible. En serio, ¿de que tenían que hablar? Estaban literalmente a punto de follar. ¿Acaso Karamatsu quería hablar de sus sentimientos?

"Quiero decir, como, establecer algunos límites, ¿verdad?"

Karamatsu se ve preocupado, e Ichi entiende. "¿Qué, como una palabra de seguridad?" No necesita una. Literalmente no hay nada en esta tierra que no haría, especialmente si era Karamatsu él se lo iba a hacer.

"Bueno, quiero decir, si vamos a estar haciendo esto todo el tiempo, deberíamos estar seguros." Cuándo esto se volvió algo regular, se pregunta vagamente Ichimatsu. Le sigue el juego a su hermano, sin embargo.

"Podríamos usar las luces del semáforo," ofrece Ichimatsu. "Como, amarillo para lento, rojo para parar." No puede ponerse creativo con esto, honestamente. Probablemente hay mejores palabras de seguridad por ahí, pero esto es fácil de recordar.

Karamatsu parece inseguro. "Pero amarillo es Jyushimatsu, y rojo es Osomatsu… No estoy seguro si quiero pensar en mis hermanos durante el sexo."

Ichimatsu da un vago resoplido de risa. "Hey, Cacamatsu, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estas follando a tu hermano en este momento."

La cara de Karamatsu se vuelve de un delicioso tono rojo. "¡Oh bueno! Quiero decir, eso es diferente…" Se calla.

Ichimatsu se pregunta cómo alguien puede ser tan cariñosamente estúpido. Suspira. "De todas formas, ¿no se supone que el punto es que una palabra de seguridad sea algo al azar? Algo en lo que no quieres pensar durante el sexo."

"Supongo que tienes razón," dice Karamatsu, moviendo la cabeza, pensativo. Entonces otro pensamiento lo golpea, y sus cejas de juntan con preocupación. "Espera, pero si estás siendo, uh, a-ahogado, y no puedes hablar, ¿entonces cómo voy a saber si quieres que pare?"

Ichimatsu se pregunta si Karamatsu incluso puede hacer esto si no puede decir la palabra "ahogar" sin ahogarse el mismo. "No lo haré," dice.

Karamatsu le sostiene la mirada. "No lo sabes a ciencia cierta."

Karamatsu está siendo realmente persistente hoy, piensa Ichimatsu para sí mismo. Es un poco gracioso como estaba bien con el hecho de hacer lo que sea que Ichimatsu quisiera, y sin embargo se mantenía firmemente en su terreno cuando llegaron a esto. Sería fácil pensar que su acto de buen chico es solo eso— un acto— pero Ichimatsu sabe que hay verdad en ello. Saber que Karamatsu se preocupa por su bienestar es algo que no podía esperar, y no está seguro si debe resentirse y respetarlo por eso. Pero es una decisión para otro día. "Está bien," dice. "Si quiero que pares, voy a tocarte dos veces."

Karamatsu parece bastante satisfecho y recoge el collar de nuevo, arrastrándose más cerca. Desliza el collar en su cuello, el cuero fresco envía un pequeño escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Ichimatsu, y la hebilla está demasiado suelta. "Más apretado," dice Ichimatsu, disparándole una mirada, y Karamatsu lo aprieta poco a poco, mirando inquisitivamente a Ichimatsu. Cuando siente el collar un poco demasiado apretado alrededor de su cuello, asiente y Karamatsu lo abrocha ahí. Puede respirar, todavía, pero la circulación es más tensa— cuando Karamatsu tire la correa, va a sentirlo de verdad.

Karamatsu mira a Ichimatsu de arriba a abajo, e Ichimatsu casi puede ver un interruptor encenderse en su mente. "Sabía que te quedaría bien," dice Karamatsu, con la voz ronca. "Mi sentido de perfect fashion se extiende a los animales domésticos después de todo."

Ichimatsu traga con dificultad. Mierda, esto era tan caliente que era casi irreal. Ichimatsu podría correrse solo con eso. Y diablos, estaba más que feliz de jugar su parte. Inclina la cabeza, moviendo un poco sus pestañas con una sonrisa tímida. "Haz lo que quieras conmigo."

Karamatsu aprieta el agarre de la correa. "Ponte de manos y rodillas," dice, e Ichimatsu hace como se le dice, con su trasero en el aire. Kara se toma su tiempo, pasándole una mano por la espalda a Ichi, agarrando su trasero y apretándolo. Ichi deja escapar un pequeño gemido y mueve su trasero contra la mano de Kara, más para estimular a su hermano que otra cosa. Se pregunta si Karamatsu le daría nalgadas. Heh, nuevo objetivo.

"Espera aquí y no te muevas," dice Karamatsu, levantándose rápidamente y dejando la habitación. Probablemente a conseguir lubricante. Mh. Ichi se retuerce un poco, le gusta esa posición. Pero quiere que Karamatsu lo castigue por ser desobediente, así que envuelve una mano alrededor de su miembro y se acaricia, haciendo algunos sonidos bastante fuertes con la esperanza de que Karamatsu lo escuche.

Efectivamente, Karamatsu entrecierra los ojos cuando regresa. "Te dije que no te movieras," dice Karamatsu, arrodillándose delante de él y dejando la botella de lubricante a un lado. "Lo estás haciendo apropósito ¿verdad?"

"¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo?" replica Ichi, moviéndose cómodamente doblando el cuerpo hacia el regazo de Karamatsu, dándole a Kara una gran vista de su trasero. "¿Vas a castigarme?"

Karamatsu de la nada golpea su trasero lo que hace que deje escapar un gemido de sorpresa, sus caderas se mecen hacia adelante rozando su pene contra los pantalones de Karamatsu. Es ligero, pero escuece. Quiere— necesita— más.

"Mierda, si," gime, y Karamatsu lo golpea de nuevo, y de nuevo, sus palmadas son cada vez más fuertes. Ichimatsu se queja y Karamatsu tira de la correa y el aire se corta en un momento estimulante. Karamatsu aprende rápido. Ichimatsu estaría orgulloso si tuviera la capacidad mental para estarlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir, babear y frotarse contra la tela de los de los pantalones de Karamatsu como un perro depravado. "Mh, mierda," jadea. "Vamos. Castígame más."

"Diablos, mírate," dice Karamatsu, con voz vacilante. "Ichimatsu… Déjame cogerte."

Ichimatsu no puede evitar lloriquear. Dejaría a Karamatsu hacer lo que quisiera, estaba tan ido. "Si," gime, bajando del regazo de Karamatsu y poniéndose en cuatro. "Fóllame, nii-san. Ahógame. Úsame."

Escucha un largo, interminable gemido de Karamatsu y el sonido del lubricante al destaparse. Enseguida, un dedo pegajoso se presiona contra su trasero y se mete en él. "Ah, mierda, más." Karamatsu agrega otro, y después otro, empujándolos y curvándolos justo como debía e Ichimatsu tiembla como todo su cuerpo pide el miembro de Karamatsu. "Fóllame, fóllame," repite una y otra vez, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en los dedos de Karamatsu. Karamatsu casi no tiene que moverse; Ichimatsu ya está estirado y abierto, dejando escapar jadeos y gemidos agudos.

"Lo voy a meter," gime Karamatsu, sacando sus dedos y sacándose rápidamente su ropa. Ichi está temblando en anticipación.

"Por favor, nii-san, cógeme, rómpeme," suplica. No cree que haya oído a Karamatsu tan encendido como lo está ahora, gimiendo entrecortadamente mientras se empuja con fuerza en el interior de Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu solloza, con sus uñas raspando el suelo, mientras Kara lo agarra por el pelo tirándolo, follándolo duro. Se siente increíble. Ni si quiera puede decir una línea de palabras coherentes, solo se queja roto cada vez que Karamatsu da justo en el clavo y se siente como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Con la otra mano, Karamatsu tira de la correa fuertemente e Ichimatsu se ahoga, sus gemidos son reducidos a intentos irregulares de jadeos, la presión alrededor de su cuello hace que sus pulmones e quemen y su cabeza gire. Siente sus sentidos nublarse y reducirse a esto, solo a esto— su cuerpo luchando por respirar, las lágrimas nublando su visión, Karamatsu lo embiste empujándolo sobre el borde. Se corre duro con un grito ahogado, casi inaudible.

Karamatsu no se detiene, a pesar de que suelta la correa. Ichimatsu presiona su cara contra el suelo y deja escapar quejidos, su cuerpo se sacude mientras el miembro de Karamatsu sigue rozando su próstata hipersensible. Karamatsu se corre, mordiendo con fuerza el hombro de Ichimatsu amortiguando su gemido.

Karamatsu sale lentamente, e Ichi se muerde el labio, tratando y fallando de ahogar otro gemido. Recupera el aliento mientras Karamatsu lame la marca de la mordedura y la besa con ternura, como modo de disculpa. No es como si necesitara una disculpa, realmente.

Suavemente, Karamatsu lo da vuelta y lo arrastra más cerca. Demasiado agotado y eufórico para pensar, Ichimatsu se mete débilmente entre sus brazos y le permite limpiar los restos de lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos, le permite que deslice sus manos sobre su cabello.

"Buen chico," dice Karamatsu suavemente, e Ichimatsu hace un pequeño, satisfecho sonido desde la parte posterior de su garganta. Sus ojos están cerrados, pero de alguna manera puede sentir a Karamatsu sonriendo, también, y recuerda haber sentido un sentimiento cálido en su interior antes de quedarse dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.**  
 **Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías. Este capítulo en específico incluye petplay, si no te gusta te invito a que cierres la pestaña.**  
 **Notas de traductor: Ok, no. Ya no tengo perdón de dios (pésimo momento para sacar a dios), me demoré como no se, 1000 años en traducir esta maldición de capítulo. Échenle la culpa a mi maravillosa amiga Ara que me tiene secuestrada, entre juntas, cosplay y rol (Ara se que leerás esto, solo quiero decirte que te amo). No, de hecho fue la única que me presionó, si no fuera por ella tendrían que haberse aguantado otros 1000 años. Btw, el fic original actualizó, así que ya va por el capítulo 8, celebren conmigo. Sin más estupideces, el maravilloso capítulo 7.**

Karamatsu cree que este asunto que tienen entre los dos puede estar llegando a algún lado.

No sabe a dónde. Todo lo que sabe es que el collar sin dudas fue la compra correcta. No sabe mucho sobre sexo, por lo que está bastante orgulloso de lo bien que resultó. Nunca creyó que se excitaría por ponerle un collar a su hermano menor, pero Dios, podría repetir las caras y sonidos que Ichimatsu había hecho en su mente por siglos. Probablemente terminaría con una erección eterna como Jyushimatsu.

Así que, si, entre los dos, las cosas definitivamente estaban cambiando. Él e Ichimatsu nunca habían sido particularmente cercanos. Fuera de situaciones sexuales, Ichimatsu lo trata, o más bien maltrata como siempre lo ha hecho. Y sin embargo deja prolongados toques y prolongadas miradas que hacen a Karamatsu contener la respiración. No sabe si Ichi lo hace apropósito. No sabe nada sobre Ichi, en realidad…

Tiene una vaga imagen. A Ichimatsu le gusta ser dominado, controlado, le gusta entregarle el poder a alguien más. Por qué ese alguien es el, no lo entiende muy bien. Pero de alguna forma, ya sea que Ichi lo supiera o no, resultó ser exactamente lo que Karamatsu quería, también. Demasiado acostumbrado a ser ignorado y dejado de lado por sus hermanos, todo lo que de verdad quería era que alguien le diera un poco de atención, un poco de poder… y viniendo de Ichimatsu entre todos, la sola idea lo hacía sentirse mareado de placer.

Mientras que a él le gustaba tener poder, claro, no era del todo justo tener un gran desequilibrio. En cierto sentido, Ichimatsu tenía tanto poder como él— el poder de transmitir a Karamatsu lo que quiere, el poder de decirle cuando parar, y tal. Pero la despreocupada actitud de Ichimatsu lo hace un hueso duro de roer. No puede decir si Ichimatsu no conoce sus límites o solo no le importa que Karamatsu los supere.

Si esto va a funcionar, necesita saber más de lo poco que le ha dado Ichimatsu. Cuanto más sepa acerca de lo que quiere Ichimatsu y de cuáles son sus límites, mejor puede hacerlo para los dos. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se acerca a Ichimatsu.

"Hola, brother," dice, quitándose los lentes de sol y guiñando un ojo. "Que hermoso día hace hoy ¿eh?"

Ichimatsu lo mira como si fuera un pez de una semana y comienza a caminar más a la derecha.

"Ichimatsu," dice Karamatsu, bajando la voz, e Ichimatsu se detiene en seco. "Hablemos."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Kara hace una pausa dramática, esperando que Ichi se dé la vuelta para hacer una pose reflexiva. "Quiero saber qué cosquillea en tu fantasías. Lo que hace flotar tu barco. Lo que estremece tu—"

Ichimatsu corta su discurso con calma. "Ve al grano."

"Quiero saber todos tus fetiches," dice Karamatsu sin rodeos. "De modo que pueda ser mejor para ti, brother."

Ichimatsu se ve un poco sorprendido antes de apartar la mirada con indiferencia. "No hay nada que no me guste. Me he masturbado con cosas que probablemente no puedes imaginar. Podrías tratarme como mierda de perro pegada a la suela de tu zapato, y me gustaría." Ichimatsu ríe, y su cara se oscurece. "Soy esa clase de basura, nii-san."

Karamatsu parpadea, sin saber qué hacer con esto. Había descubierto que Ichi tenía algo así como una vena masoquista, pero probablemente estaba exagerando un poco, ¿no? Además, Kara nunca trataría a Ichi como heces de animal.

"¿No hay nada que no te guste?" preguntó, escéptico.

"Moriría en un orgasmo, si pudiera." respondió monótonamente. Kara no podría decir si estaba bromeando. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pone duro?"

A decir verdad, Karamatsu no había esperado que la cosa se volteara. En su mayoría solo pensaba en lo que Ichi quería, porque cada vez que lo hacían juntos, la cosa que más le gustaba era ver que a Ichi le gustaba.

Ichi aún lo estaba mirando, sorprendentemente serio y a la espera de una respuesta. Así que Kara hace un movimiento de pistola y sonríe con confianza. "Tú, my brother," dice con la mejor voz sensual que puede.

Ichi le da una patada en la espinilla, y el dolor se dispara en su pierna. "¡Ay!" grita, pero está un poco sorprendido cuando ve a Ichi cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, las puntas de sus orejas de color rojizo. Por alguna extraña, insondable razón, sus hermanos nunca habían apreciado sus esfuerzos por ser sexy y cool, y siempre había recibido nada más que un golpe del propio Ichimatsu. Pero la reacción que había tenido Ichimatsu hacía a su corazón dar un pequeño galope en su pecho.

"Eres tan doloroso," murmura Ichimatsu, su voz baja y amortiguada en sus manos.

Karamatsu ríe. "Entonces es algo bueno que te guste el dolor ¿no?" Eso gana otra patada en la espinilla, y grita. De acuerdo, se merecía esa.

Una vez que ambos se compusieron, Ichimatsu suspiró, aburrido y un poco molesto. "¿Realmente no tienes nada que no te guste, Cacamatsu? Tú eres el que quería hablar, así que al menos piensa un poco en serio, idiota."

Es cierto— la conversación no está yendo a ningún lado realmente. Ahora que lo piensa, sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que Ichimatsu ha siquiera preguntado su opinión. Aunque Kara haya comenzado la conversación, aun así es algo. Así que Karamatsu piensa lo más serio que puede, mentalmente repasando toda la lista de cosas que han hecho. Si tuviera que elegir una… La sangre corre hacia su rostro. "Esa cosa que hiciste, con el vibrador. Eso estuvo bien."

"¿Así que te excita humillarme frente a nuestros hermanos? Quién lo hubiera pensado." La boca de Ichimatsu se torció en una sonrisa. Karamatsu abrió su boca para protestar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que podía ser un poco verdad. Le gusta ver a Ichimatsu retorcerse, y que el público no sepa añade un bonus.

"S-supongo que podías decir que sí." Dijo. "Me gustaría hacer eso de nuevo. Pero tal vez… con una mejor vista."

Ichimatsu camina más cerca hasta que su boca está a centímetros de la oreja de Karamatsu. "Entonces que estás esperando," suspira, haciendo estremecerse a Karamatsu. "He estado diciendo todo el tiempo que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. ¿Cuándo harás uso de eso?"

"Ahora suena como un buen momento," contesta Karamatsu, y lo agarra por la muñeca.

Ellos no poseen esposas o cualquier otra cosa, así que lo realizan amarrando una vieja cuerda de saltar alrededor de las muñecas de Ichimatsu. Hay algo deliciosamente desagradable acerca de usar un juguete infantil para este propósito. Ichimatsu prueba la cuerda.

"¿Cómo se siente?" pregunta Karamatsu, observando cuidadosamente.

Se siente cómodo, frotando un poco dolorosamente contra su piel, pero le gusta que sea así.

"Bien," responde, y Karamatsu vuelve a trabajar. Desliza el anillo para pene alrededor del miembro de Ichimatsu, e Ichi se muerde el labio, preguntándose cómo demonios Kara trajo esto tan rápido. Tal vez Ichimatsu finalmente ha despertado su lado dominante, o algo así. Heh.

"Ichimatsu."

Miró hacia arriba para ver el rostro serio de Karamatsu. "Mm."

"¿Recuerdas las palabras de seguridad?"

Ichimatsu asintió, un poco sorprendido de que Karamatsu haya sacado el tema. "Amarillo para lento, rojo para parar."

"Bien," dice Karamatsu con un poco de alivio en su sonrisa. "Úsalas en cualquier momento que lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ichimatsu asiente de nuevo. Ahí va nuevamente, realmente preocupándose del bienestar de Ichimatsu. Normalmente, el prefiere que Karamatsu deje de lado todo el acto de 'buen chico'. Pero tal vez Karamatsu lo ha estado pensando, porque piensa que en realidad es caliente— el hecho de que Karamatsu haya planeado algo que cree que lo puede llevar hasta ese punto. No puede esperar.

Karamatsu vierte lubricante en sus dedos, insertando uno lentamente, e Ichi se muerde el labio. Siempre se siente tan bien, en especial con su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Karamatsu añade otro, y luego otro, tomándose su tiempo, e Ichimatsu lucha contra la urgencia de lloriquear. Honestamente, podría correrse solo con los dedos de Karamatsu, pero sabe que aún falta por venir. Karamatsu saca sus dedos, haciendo caso omiso del gemido de Ichi, e hizo una pausa para bañar el vibrador con más lubricante antes de insertarlo.

"Mierda…" Ichimatsu trata de empujarse hacia abajo sobre él, para tenerlo dentro de sí mismo de una vez, pero Karamatsu mantiene agarradas sus caderas todavía. Cuando está todo dentro, Karamatsu presiona el botón y lo enciende. El vibrador zumba dentro suyo, y deja escapar un gemido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes durar así?" dice por lo bajo Karamatsu.

"Pruébame," dice Ichimatsu.

"Heh," se ríe Karamatsu. "Lo haré." Presiona el botón hasta el cuarto nivel, e Ichimatsu sofoca un grito. Comenzando fuerte, huh. Le gusta. Las vibraciones están golpeando un buen ángulo, justo al lado de su próstata, y eso lo tiene jadeando. Ya estaba bastante duro solo por los dedos, y su miembro está dejando salir líquido preseminal.

Karamatsu lo observa, sus ojos oscuros y se relamiéndose los labios.

"Mírate," dice, con la voz ronca por la excitación mientras arrastra un dedo por el pecho de Ichimatsu. Ichi arquea la espalda por su toque, luchando contra sus ataduras involuntariamente, pero Karamatsu menea un dedo.

"Non, non, my Little Ichimatsu. Sé paciente," dice, e incluso pensando que está siendo endemoniadamente molesto, su voz es tan baja y suave que Ichimatsu no puede dejar de soltar quejidos. "Pero si estás tan ansioso, puedo consentirte."

Su definición de consentir, aparentemente, es presionar el botón dos veces más. Ichimatsu gime. Realmente está sintiendo el sexto nivel. Trata de no temblar. Un poco abrumado con la sensación dentro suyo y la vista por encima de él. Ya está cerca, y eso es bastante patético, pero lo que es aún más patético es que no se puede mover o correrse a menos que Karamatsu le dé permiso. Solo de pensar en cuanto control tiene Karamatsu sobre él en este momento hace que su cabeza gire.

Karamatsu lo aprieta de nuevo. El zumbido se hace fuerte, e Ichimatsu se estremece por lo gratificante que se siente. Su miembro está dolorosamente duro, ansiando fricción y alivio. Se mueve hacia el lado lo más que puede. Se correría frotándose contra el piso llegado a este punto. Tal vez si se esfuerza lo suficiente pueda quitarse el anillo sin usar las manos. Los ojos de Karamatsu se entrecierran cuando se mueve, sabiendo lo que quiere lograr, y sujetando a Ichi donde está, su agarre es tan duro que hace a Ichimatsu estremecerse y gemir.

"Vas a correrte sin tocarte y cuando yo te lo diga," dice Karamatsu, con voz grave, e Ichimatsu se queja. Karamatsu sonríe. "Ni si quiera estoy cerca de terminar contigo."

"J-joder si," jadea Ichimatsu, sonriéndole de vuelta a Karamatsu. "Úsame todo lo que quieras… Soy tu perra."

Karamatsu gime. "Ichimatsu…" Parece que quiere decir algo, pero no lo hace, solo comienza a acariciar fuertemente el miembro de Ichi.

"¡Ah-!" Ichimatsu se ahoga, los dedos de sus pies de encrespan. En combinación del juguete en su interior, se siente jodidamente bien, pero duele porque no puede correrse y lo necesita. Los labios de Karamatsu se curvan en una maliciosa sonrisa mientras juega con la hendidura de su miembro, frotándola con su pulgar, esparciendo el líquido preseminal por todos lados, y cuando Ichi intenta empujarse hacia arriba en su toque Kara simplemente le presiona su cadera con más fuerza y continua, deliberadamente más lento que antes.

"Mierda," gime Ichimatsu. "Vamos, solo cógeme—"

"¿Así?" pregunta Karamatsu, fingidamente inocente, y presiona el botón de nuevo.

"Mierda," Ichimatsu maldice temblorosamente, cerrando sus piernas involuntariamente. Está tan cerca del borde, y es solo el octavo nivel pero mierda, el necesita correrse. A Karamatsu se le escapa una risa y empuja el juguete más profundo, golpeando el punto. Todo el cuerpo de Ichimatsu tiembla y un grito ronco se escapa de su garganta. Intenta hablar, pero sus palabras se convierten en una letanía de gemidos rotos mientras Karamatsu empuja el juguete contra él repetidas veces y se funde en un desastre incoherente.

"¿Qué piensas? ¿Deberíamos dar un paso hacia arriba?" pregunta Karamatsu, aun jodidamente calmado.

"Fóllame," es la única respuesta que Ichimatsu es capaz de dar.

Finalmente, finalmente, Karamatsu comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Muy pronto, los pantalones están fuera. Karamatsu los arroja a un lado, e Ichimatsu se prepara para que saque el juguete y lo remplace con su miembro, pero no ocurre. Karamatsu se arrodilla en su lugar y se acaricia a sí mismo lentamente. Está jodidamente duro, e Ichimatsu quiere tocar su miembro, vaya que quiere. No le importa si lo masturba o lo chupa o lo folla, solo quiere a Karamatsu.

"Apresúrate," se queja Ichimatsu con voz entrecortada. Ni si quiera suena como él.

"No tengo que follarte, sabes," Karamatsu bromea y Dios ¿en qué lío se metió? "Me dijiste que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera."

"Idiota," dice Ichimatsu ahogado, y Karamatsu solo sonríe. Continúa masturbándose, e Ichimatsu no tiene otra opción que no sea mirar, sintiendo que podía llorar. El cuerpo de su hermano está extremadamente tonificado, como una especie de escultura, realmente, a pesar de que no lo diría ni aunque lo apuntaran con una pistola. El sudor bajando por su frente y deslizándose por su cuello, quedándose en su clavícula. La forma en la que los músculos de su antebrazo se ondulan mientras se acaricia. La forma en la que su boca está medio abierta y sus ojos medio cerrados, es tan increíblemente caliente y mierda, oh Dios, no puede soportarlo más. Necesita ese miembro dentro suyo ahora.

"Ah… hah…" Karamatsu deja escapar fuertes respiraciones mientras se masturba a si mismo con un ritmo constante, pero luego parece recordar. Se acerca e Ichimatsu casi llora de alivio porque finalmente va a ser follado, pero Karamatsu alcanza el control remoto y presiona dos veces seguida la flecha.

Hay una inundación inexplicable de calor, una avalancha de sensaciones mientras el vibrador se revuelve en su interior. Es demasiado. En la esquina de su mente confusa, cree que escucha a Karamatsu decir "Y eso es diez." Pero no puede estar seguro. Solo sabe que está en su punto de quiebre, las lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona fuera de control, sus muñecas queman por el esfuerzo de moverse. Los gritos que escucha son probablemente suyos, pero no le importa, no le importa, necesita correrse—

Una mano acaricia su cara, e incluso la pequeña sensación lo hace sacudirse y gritar. Mientras el resto de su visión se nubla, la cara de Karamatsu entra en foco de nuevo. "¿Se siente bien?" pregunta, e Ichimatsu no sabe si está asintiendo o negando con la cabeza o simplemente lucha salvajemente.

"Por favor," suplica, lo que le queda de compostura se hace añicos por completo. "Por favor… por favor…"

Karamatsu gime, lucía excitado más allá de lo posible. Como si a él también le estuviera costando mantener la compostura. "¿Por favor qué?"

"Por favor—" Jadea Ichimatsu. "D-déjame— correrme…"

"Di mi nombre."

"Karamatsu," llora Ichi. "Karamatsu nii-san, por favor—"

Una mano se extiende hasta su miembro, sacando el anillo, y es todo lo que Ichimatsu necesita. Se corre con tanta fuerza que su visión se pone blanca, saliendo a borbotones sobre su propio estómago. Pero las vibraciones no paran— Karamatsu aún está sobre él, masturbándose y, finalmente, se lleva a sí mismo hasta el orgasmo también. Su cálido esperma se desparramó sobre todo el pecho de Ichimatsu, un poco incluso llegó a su barbilla, y él gimió, con voz ronca mientras Karamatsu recuperaba el aliento y finalmente apagó el vibrador.

Lentamente, gentilmente, Karamatsu sacó el vibrador, pasando una mano suavemente a lo largo de las contusiones en la cadera de Ichimatsu. "Estuviste increíble," murmuró, inclinándose para limpiar el lío en el pecho de Ichimatsu con su lengua. Ichi solo pudo gemir en respuesta. La lengua de Karamatsu es suave y cálida, haciéndolo temblar. Su lengua girando en sus pezones, limpiando el líquido, e Ichimatsu se pondría duro de nuevo su fuera físicamente capaz.

Una vez que termina con el pecho de Ichi, Kara se mueve hacia arriba y lame el esperma de su barbilla, luego presiona un beso en su cuello. "¿Se sintió bien para ti?" Su respiración hace cosquillas en la piel de Ichi, y él gime débilmente en respuesta. "¿Si?" Los ojos de Karamatsu están dilatados y esperanzados, e Ichimatsu usa la energía que le queda para asentir. La sonrisa que refleja la cara de Karamatsu es cegadora, e Ichimatsu tiene que mirar hacia otro lado antes de entrar en combustión espontánea

Ese ligero movimiento le permite tomar conciencia del dolor de sus extremidades, el dolor agudo en sus muñecas en particular. Su piel se siente como si hubiera sido frotada sobre papel de lija. Hace una mueca, y Karamatsu lo nota, desatando la cuerda rápidamente. "Mierda… están realmente rojas." Dice Karamatsu. "Lo siento…" Presiona besos en las muñecas de Ichimatsu, tan ligeramente que apenas se siente como un cepillo en la piel, y aunque sus muñecas duelen mucho Ichimatsu siente como si estuviera en una nube.

"Te traeré un poco de ungüento, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo enseguida." Karamatsu le acaricia el pelo y sale de la habitación.

Un rato después, Karamatsu regresa y toma el brazo de Ichimatsu, esparciendo el ungüento con ternura en su muñeca. Ichimatsu no puede apartar sus ojos de la mirada concentrada en la cara de Karamatsu, la sensación de su tacto, y no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué demonios su corazón late tan fuerte en sus oídos. Tal vez solo había sido un muy buen orgasmo. Sí, eso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.**  
 **Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías. Este capítulo en específico incluye petplay, si no te gusta te invito a que cierres la pestaña.**  
 **Notas de traductor: Bueno, al fin actualicé a tiempo, gracias, gracias, no se molesten. Y les traigo el capítulo más impactante del fic hasta ahora, es un capítulo muy importante para la trama, va a tener mucho peso en el futuro así que léanlo con calma por favor. Sin más que decir, les dejo el cáp.**

Ichimatsu no sabe que se le metió dentro.

Después de la última vez en que había tenido sexo con Karamatsu, las cosas se veían un poco… diferentes, de alguna manera. Se sentía… feliz, y a salvo. La única conclusión razonable a la que podía llegar era– no, ni si quiera se atrevía a pensar en ello. Y aun así, las señales estaban ahí.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Dejar que el sexo ahogue sus sentimientos. De manera de que se pudiera convencer de que lo único que quería era el cuerpo de Karamatsu.

"Vamos nii-san, ¿es eso todo lo que tienes? Fóllame más duro," gime Ichimatsu con las bolas de Karamatsu profundamente dentro de él.

"¿Estás seguro? Ya estoy yendo bastante fuerte," dice Karamatsu, preocupado.

"Sí," insiste Ichimatsu. "¡Sólo no te eches para atrás y cógeme con todo lo que tengas!"

"Si tú lo dices," dice Karamatsu, y comienza a embestir en el apretado trasero de Ichimatsu como si no hubiera un mañana. Su pene está duro como roca, perforando un agujero en la cálida caverna de amor de Ichimatsu. Los ojos de Ichimatsu ruedan hacia arriba y sus gritos llenan el ambiente, una hermosa melodía para los oídos de Karamatsu.

"¡Los engranajes de amor están coincidiendo!" grita Karamatsu. "¡Mi dulzura!" deja salir mientras se corre fuertemente dentro de Ichimatsu.

Se sale y mira a su hermano menor, sus ojos llenos de amor, solo para darse cuenta de que su hermano no se mueve. Comprueba el pulso y se da cuenta de que no hay.

"¡NO!" grita, agarrándose el pecho. Había- ¿Había matado a su hermano por follarlo demasiado duro? ¡Su enorme miembro era ambos, una bendición y una maldición después de todo!

"Te dije que usaras la palabra de seguridad si necesitabas que parara…" Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se sacudía sollozando. "Realmente soy un sinful man," se ahoga. "¡Un guilt guy!" Llora encima de todo el cuerpo muerto de su hermano. "No puedo vivir sin ti, mi amor…" Saca un cuchillo de la nada y se apuñala a si mismo, cayendo al suelo como un montón sin vida.

 **...**

 **AHHHHH, CAYERON ¿NO ES ASÍ? CLARO QUE CAYERON. Hahaha, este es un capítulo que rire hizo por el april fools, osea, es de broma. Se que ese día ya pasó, pero NECESITABA traducir esto. Muero por ver sus reacciones. En fin, prometo traducir un capítulo de verdad pronto, hehe. Bueno, sigan con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado [?]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaraciones: Este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco al español para el fandom de habla hispana. La serie original tampoco es mía, todos los derechos a sus autores.**  
 **Advertencias: Contenido sexual explícito y groserías.**  
 **Notas de traductor: Estuve a punto de dejar esto tirado por la verguenza de no traducir nada en tanto tiempo. De verdad no tengo excusa, lo único que podría decir es que han sido momentos de decisiones importantes y eso. Se que he dicho esto muchas veces, pero prometo no volver a dejar esto botado así. Well, disfruten el capítulo :'(**

Su relación comenzó a asentarse en una especie de rutina.

En el minuto en que los otros salieran, Ichimatsu se subiría al regazo de Karamatsu, presionando sus miembros juntos descaradamente, y en vez de ponerse nervioso como antes, Karamatsu respondería cambiando los lugares, fijando a Ichimatsu sobre el sofá y follándolo como loco hasta que Ichimatsu estuviera seguro de que los vecinos pudieran escucharlo gritando el nombre de Karamatsu.

Es exactamente lo que quiere Ichimatsu. Sólo sexo normal, sin ningún compromiso. Cada día un mejor orgasmo que el anterior. Este día en particular cuenta con el regreso de la infame correa tensa alrededor de su cuello y sus muñecas atadas detrás de su espalda (con una corbata esta vez, las quemaduras de la cuerda habían hecho que los otros hermanos de verdad sospecharan, y de hecho Ichimatsu había tenido que decirles que había sido arrestado para que dejaran de hacer preguntas).

"Pararé tan pronto como algo se sienta mal, ¿de acuerdo?" Dice Karamatsu, mirándolo directamente. "Sé que no puedes moverte mucho, pero has un sonido para hacérmelo notar. No me enojaré si quieres parar."

Ichimatsu asiente. Está empezando a comprender el enfoque de Karamatsu a la seguridad, solo un poco. Antes, creía que le quitaría la emoción, pero no es así. Hace lo contrario, de hecho. Con los límites establecidos, no tenía que pensar en nada más que en la sensación del miembro de Karamatsu follando su garganta. Más importante, hacía a Karamatsu perder sus inhibiciones, y ese lado de Karamatsu es todo lo que podía pedir Ichimatsu y más.

"Mierda…" Sisea Karamatsu, con los ojos oscuros, enredando su mano en el pelo de Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu lame el lado de su miembro en broma, entonces lo toma completo, ahuecando sus mejillas. La cadera de Karamatsu da un pequeño salto, e Ichimatsu mira a su hermano, batiendo sus pestañas y transmitiendo un mensaje a través de sus ojos, lo mejor que puede, un "por favor folla mi boca". Karamatsu se mueve más fuerte con un gemido, e Ichimatsu se ahoga un poco. Mierda, eso se siente muy bien. Se pregunta cómo transmitir a Karamatsu que tire la correa para que esté más apretada cuando Karamatsu sólo lo hace, tirando con fuerza. En un instante un mareo lo invade, una ola de vértigo reemplaza el aliento que lo abandona. Karamatsu continúa follando su boca, y justo cuando Ichimatsu piensa que en realidad puede que necesite separarse para respirar pronto, Karamatsu gime su nombre entrecortado y se corre con fuerza.

Ichimatsu traga, aunque con cierta dificultad. Cuando Karamatsu suelta la correa y sale comienza a toser, con ojos llorosos, un poco de líquido gotea por su barbilla.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Karamatsu, limpiando el esperma con la manga. Si, más que bien. Ichimatsu asiente de nuevo, jadeante y sin decir nada más. Karamatsu sonríe con gusto y se pasa la mano por el pelo, mueve la cabeza de Ichimatsu a su regazo y la acaricia suavemente. Nunca lo admitirá, pero le gusta esto, este tipo de silencio cómodo, donde no es necesaria ninguna conversación. Es mucho más fácil que tener que pensar en insultos de burla o recurrir a la violencia ya que no sabe de qué otra manera interactuar con Karamatsu. Esto es… simplemente agradable, en y por sí mismo.

Ichimatsu es muy bueno iniciando cosas. Ya sea que lo sepa o no, siempre viene con ideas que hacen que la cabeza de Karamatsu gire de solo pensarlo. Pero claro, siendo el tipo cool que es, no puede dejar que su hermano pequeño lo sorprenda todo el tiempo. Ichimatsu había dicho más de una vez que quería hacer lo que Karamatsu quisiera, y bueno, sería tonto no aprovechar eso.

Unas noches más tarde, Karamatsu decide que va a abstenerse completamente de tocar a su hermano. En vez de eso, le ordena a Ichimatsu desnudarse, y a continuación que se siente en el sofá. Ichimatsu ya está más que contento de complacerlo, sonriendo de modo idiota y babeando un poco.

"Abre las piernas," dice Karamatsu simplemente, e Ichimatsu mueve un poco sus caderas mientras las abre, inclina la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para completar el efecto. Mh. Su hermano menor sabe cómo montar un espectáculo. Se ve tan increíblemente sexy así, con las piernas bien abiertas para su placer visual.

"Tócate a ti mismo para mí."

Ichimatsu gime como si nada pudiera excitarlo más, y el sonido va directo a la entrepierna de Karamatsu. Busca a tientas el lubricante, deslizando sus dedos y Karamatsu ve, fascinado, como los introduce en su interior uno por uno. Los sonidos húmedos, la saliva en la comisura de su boca, la piel suave y lechosa de sus muslos, su miembro duro y rojizo mientras se mueve de arriba abajo. Karamatsu se está poniendo imposiblemente duro ya sólo viendo el cuadro erótico de su hermano follándose si mismo con sus dedos.

"¿Se siente bien?"

"Nii-san," jadea Ichimatsu sin aliento. "Quiero t-tu miembro…"

Sus gemidos rotos son una prueba para la auto-restricción de Karamatsu, pero logra mantenerse a sí mismo compuesto. "Tendrás que ganártelo," responde con una sonrisa. "Toca tus pezones primero."

Ichimatsu mueve su mano libre, frotando sus dedos en círculos pequeños alrededor de uno de sus pezones y luego aprieta, con fuerza, clavándole sus uñas. Eso parece hacer su trabajo— deja escapar algunos gemidos rotos cada vez más desesperados, comenzando a montar sus dedos más rápido.

"Mierda," gime Karamatsu. "Vamos… córrete para mí, Ichimatsu."

Es como si hubiera tocado un interruptor— Ichimatsu se corre instantáneamente, haciendo lo que sólo puede ser descrito como la expresión más caliente que Kara ha visto nunca.

Con prisa, se baja la cremallera de sus pantalones preparándose para tocarse a sí mismo, sólo para ver que Ichimatsu, todavía jadeante, se inclina hacia adelante, con la boca abierta y lista para su miembro. Joder. Cree oír ángeles cantando, y se pregunta qué demonios hizo en una vida pasada para merecer esto. Se mueve tan lentamente como puede, gimiendo cuando el calor húmedo lo envuelve. No le toma mucho tiempo para que pierda toda la apariencia de ritmo, agarrando el cabello de Ichimatsu y empujando con fuerza hasta que está a punto de correrse— Ichi también lo nota, porque se mueve hacia atrás y deja que su hermano se corra en todo su rostro.

Ichi bate sus pestañas seductivamente, su lengua rosada se mueve hacia afuera para lamer lentamente sus labios manchados de blanco. Si lo que Kara había visto antes era un cuadro erótico, ni siquiera sabe cómo describir esto. En un impulso, y con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, saca su teléfono, preguntándose tardíamente si Ichimatsu lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya en esto.

"¿Puedo?" Pregunta sin aliento e Ichimatsu asiente con la cabeza ligeramente, gimiendo. Sí… sí, le gusta eso, y Karamatsu puede notarlo. Toma una foto y la guarda, declarándose a sí mismo nunca ser capaz de correrse con cualquier otra cosa.

Limpia el esperma con la esquina de su manga e Ichimatsu deja escapar un ronroneo suave. Si supiera que lindo se veía así, lo mucho que Karamatsu quería abrazarlo, y besarlo, y besarlo y besarlo. Pero una parte de él siente que sería violar una regla no escrita. Decide sentarse al lado de Ichimatsu y mover su cabeza sobre su hombro, simplemente manteniéndolo ahí hasta que Ichimatsu se queda dormido.

Ha oído que mientras usas más droga, más pide tu cuerpo. Ichimatsu no ha probado drogas, sobre todo porque no puede permitirse ninguna, pero imagina que esto es algo similar. Sólo el sentir el calor del cuerpo de Karamatsu a su lado consigue que se excite, lo que es un problema bastante grande en la noche cuando se supone que todos ellos deberían estar durmiendo. Siente una sensación de déjà vu y se ríe para sí mismo mientras presiona su entrepierna contra el muslo de Karamatsu, mirando hacia arriba para ver si se está despertando. Lo hace de nuevo, además no cree que Karamatsu esté completamente dormido— no está roncando como de costumbre, por ejemplo. Mh, aún mejor. Averiguaría cuanto tiempo se necesita para quebrar su compostura. Comienza a presionarse contra la pierna de Karamatsu, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos de lo bien que se siente un poco de fricción. Cerrando los ojos, se pierde en la sucia sensación de montar la pierna de su hermano para correrse, pero es interrumpido cuando una mano lo agarra fuertemente de la muñeca.

Mira hacia arriba y apenas tiene tiempo de registrar que Karamatsu está de hecho despierto cuando se incorpora y de un tirón pone a Ichimatsu en su regazo. "¿Qué te he dicho de hacerlo frente a los demás?" Murmura bajo Karamatsu en la oreja de Ichimatsu, haciéndolo temblar.

"Mh… no recuerdo," susurra Ichimatsu, con la voz llena de falsa inocencia. "Sólo tienes que recordármelo."

Karamatsu entorna los ojos y tira sus pantalones y boxers hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido. La manta cubre su trasero, pero su miembro está expuesto, visible para cualquiera de los hermanos que pudiera decidir despertar. Ese descubrimiento lo excita aún más.

Después de la última vez, Todomatsu ha decidido no dejar su loción en el baño, dejándola en un lugar mal oculto y conveniente en el estante a su lado. Karamatsu la alcanza, apretando un poco en sus dedos y dejándola donde estaba, para luego hacer círculos en la entrada de Ichimatsu bromeando. Ichimatsu se contrae, hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros de Karamatsu.

"No alargues esto, idiota," sisea, y sorprendentemente Karamatsu lo escucha, metiendo dos dedos a la vez. La fuerte sacudida de dolor y placer hace gritar a Ichimatsu, pero Karamatsu lo amortigua con la otra mano, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Excepto que no funciona muy bien, porque Karamatsu se ve tan jodidamente sexy que Ichimatsu solo quiere gemir de nuevo.

Empuja sus dedos rápido y fuerte, curvándolos justo donde debe para golpear el punto e Ichimatsu tiembla por el esfuerzo que le está tomando a sus rodillas de mantenerse a sí mismo. Karamatsu añade un tercero con una sonrisa e Ichimatsu se sacude, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello. Karamatsu se aprovecha rápidamente de eso, chupando con fuerza y mordiéndolo, convirtiendo a Ichimatsu en un lío incoherente, quejándose y gimiendo amortiguado contra la otra mano de Karamatsu. Cuando golpea el punto de nuevo él lo muerde más por reflejo que nada, y Karamatsu gruñe en respuesta, follándolo fuertemente con sus dedos y estirándolo hasta que hay espacio para meter un cuarto. Ichimatsu se siente tan lleno, su cuerpo se sacude por el placer, y no se necesita mucho después de eso para hacerlo correrse con fuerza, ensuciando el pijama de Karamatsu y el suyo con un líquido espeso y blanco.

Sus sentidos hormiguean, su cuerpo tiembla, e inclina su cabeza en el hombro de Karamatsu para recomponerse. Puede sentir la erección de Karamatsu presionándose contra su pierna, pero él lo recuesta gentilmente de vuelta en la cama. "Duerme, Ichi," dice, y se levanta, silenciosamente dejando la habitación. Ichimatsu piensa que probablemente está buscando una toalla o algo para limpiarlos, pero no regresa en un rato, y entonces lo golpea la verdad de que Karamatsu fue a masturbarse. Eso lo molesta un poco, el hecho de que la prioridad de Karamatsu había sido hacer a Ichimatsu correrse en vez de correrse él mismo. Idiota desinteresado. Aun así, está demasiado agotado como para pensarlo mucho, y la oscuridad del sueño lo envuelve lo suficientemente pronto.

Con todo el sexo de otro mundo que han estado teniendo, la próxima vez que Karamatsu sugiere 'probar algo', Ichimatsu espera algo más que un polvo rápido en el baño. Tal vez Karamatsu está demasiado caliente para ser creativo, que es algo que Ichimatsu no puede decir que le molesta. Karamatsu lo folla con fuerza y se siente tan bien como siempre, los chupones y lamidas en su cuello lo hacen estremecerse y gemir, perdiéndose. Llega rápidamente a su orgasmo tomando en cuenta lo vainilla que es toda la situación. Cuando Karamatsu se corre dentro suyo, Ichimatsu se da vuelta para dedicarle una mirada de '¿eso es todo?', solo para ver que Kara ha sacado un buttplug de ninguna parte. Está jadeando, con cortas respiraciones irregulares mientras lo saca, no le da oportunidad de salir al esperma dentro de Ichimatsu antes de insertar el buttplug, manteniéndolo ahí.

Dios, sí. A eso es lo que se refería. Ichimatsu no puede evitar gemir ante la sensación de lo lleno que está, retorciéndose un poco y empujándose contra el buttplug. A pesar de que aún se siente sobre-sensible disfruta la sensación, demasiado. Deja escapar un pequeño gemido, y Karamatsu le muestra una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Pervertido," dice Ichimatsu, más que un poco impresionado, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hermano. "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerme así?"

Antes de que Karamatsu pueda responder, ambos escuchan la voz de Osomatsu desde fuera. "¡Karamatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! ¿Dónde están? Vamos a irnos sin ustedes."

Los ojos de Ichimatsu se amplían, el shock se instala en su cuerpo. Se había olvidado completamente de sus planes para ir al bar. El otro día habían encontrado ganancias obtenidas en el pachinko de Todomatsu, de nuevo (¿cuándo aprendería el menor su lección?), y habían decidido que sería una buena idea desperdiciar todo el dinero en tragos. Ichimatsu odiaba los espacios llenos de gente y había optado unirse solo por el alcohol, pero ahora… Ahora tiene la mejor, sucia determinación.

Ichimatsu tiró a Karamatsu por el cuello hacia abajo, con sus dientes rozándole la oreja. "Eres muy sucio."

"Mira quién habla." Karamatsu se ríe bajo, dándole un pequeño apretón a su trasero. "Ponte tus pantalones, Ichi. Nos vamos."


	10. AVISO

**ESTO ES SÓLO UN AVISO.**

No se si alguien que lea la historia en ff no la esté leyendo en wattpad, pero bueno. La cosa es que ya no estoy subiendo la historia aquí u_u (porque me da pajaaa). Si alguna persona quiere seguir leyéndola, en wattpad ya está hasta el capítulo 13 (en realidad ahora estoy subiendo el 13, pero bueeeno).

Y, y eso.


End file.
